Bang
by lindsayrus
Summary: (That moment when the person you'd take a bullet for is the one behind the trigger.) When a new girl, Lindsay, moves to Beacon Hills, everyone's worlds are turned upside down. Lindsay tries to figure out the mysteries of Beacon Hills and the people there, too. Story with an ending you'll never expect! A (mostly) Stiles, Isaac, and Lindsay love triangle. Summary sucks!Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Please read!**

**I know it's a little late to be posting this, but I actually started writing this a _long _time ago. As in like as soon as Season 2 ended. I got really upset about something and stopped writing for a while. I actually forgot about this! I didn't even it remember until Season 3 aired! But I remember I watched that one thing that they show after new episodes of Teen Wolf for the Season 2 finale and Daniel (Isaac) and Dylan (Stiles) both said they wanted a love interest for their characters, so I thought this would be interesting. No, it is not Isaac and Stiles dating. There's a new character. So please read and tell me if this is ok!**

Chapter 1

The one thing that keeps a person going is hope. Hope, and love. Even when it's forbidden, you just keep trying to make it work.

Everyone has someone they'd do anything for; They would even _die _for them. The little hope that you can have left after everything you've gone through can make you do _anything, _or just fizzle out of your heart as if it was never there.

That person always has a piece of your heart. They're there with you forever. You just have to wait for them to come back around.

This was one thing Scott knew all too well. He thought about it all the time, not being able to focus on anything else. Him and Allison were meant to be, weren't they?

Scott walked up to his friends Stiles and Isaac.

"Hey, guys." Scott sighed. Neither Stiles nor Isaac replied. "What's going on?"

Stiles and Isaac ignored Scott. It looked as though they were staring into space, waiting for something good to happen, for once. Wait, was that _drool _on Isaac's face?

"Who are you guys staring at?" Scott laughed, punching Stiles in the arm.

Scott caught their gave and lost his breath as he saw who they were looking at. She walked down the hall in what seemed like slow motion, her hair falling perfectly over her shoulder. She looked at the boys and smiled as she giggled, her blue eyes gleaming. She flipped her perfect brunette hair as she walked to her next class, many boys not far behind.

"New girl."

* * *

Lydia slammed her locker shut and looked around. She really hadn't talked to anyone since...

She breathed in slowly. She didn't really want to think about that. She'd watcher her boyfriend, Jackson, die twice. Everything was still unclear, and she didn't want to bring it up with Jackson.

"Excuse me?" Someone tapped her shoulder. "Can you help me find my next class?" A girl with sparkly blue eyes, brunette hair with perfect blond highlights, and a flashy smile asked.

"Um, sure." Lydia replied. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah. Exchange student. I cam from PA."

"That's nice... What's your next class?"

"Biology?"

"Oh, cool. That's what I have next."

"You don't mind walking there with me?

"Of course not. What are friends for?" The girl smiled slightly. "What's your name again?"

"Lindsay. You're Lydia, right?" Lydia looked at Lindsay strangely.

"Yeah... How did you know that?"

"Oh, everyone's talking about you and Jackson. At least that's who I think I heard..."

"Yeah, that's right." Lydia felt slightly proud. This was someone she could hang around with.

* * *

Allison walking into biology alone, as usual. Everyone she knew was completely ignoring her. She looked and saw someone she'd never seen before in her seat. Or at least what should have been her seat.

"Um, excuse me? Whoever you are? You're in my seat." Allison flashed a fake smile.

"No, she's not." Lydia said from the seat next to the girl. "You haven't sat here since... Ever. You can sit over there." Lydia pointed to the other side of the room.

"I guess I do now." Allison walked over to an empty seat. The girl mouthed, 'Sorry,' and shrugged, as if to say, 'I didn't know.' Allison rolled her eyes in response. This girl already annoyed her, and she hadn't even met her yet.

* * *

Stiles walked down the hall quickly and quietly. He felt sort of like a stalker, but he needed to find out about this girl. She just kept walking, flipping her hair occasionally.

"Likes to flip hair." Stiles wrote on his notepad.

The girl finally stopped walking, and turned around, glaring at Stiles.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked.

"I- Stiles." He held out his hand, but she just stared at it.

"I know you've been following me for the past five minutes, so just tell me what you want." She put her hand on her hip.

"Nothing."

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't _you _be in class?"

"No. I'm trying to find the bathroom." She said, swinging a pass around her finger.

"Oh.."

"Just... Stop following me. It's weird."

"And your name is...?"

"For me to know, and you to find out."

"Well, that's a weird name." The girl rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh.

"My name is Lindsay. Now, if you could tell me where the bathroom is, I won't tell anyone about this. Deal?"

"Yeah." Stiles just stood and stared for a moment.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to show me or not?"

"Oh, right. It's over there." Stiles pointed.

"I better not end up in the boy's bathroom, or I'll kick your ass."

"Got it."

"What class do you have next?"

"History."

"Guess I'll see you there." Lindsay looked over her should as she walked away, leaving Stiles trying not to faint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry for not posting, guys! It's been a busy few weeks! I've had tons of birthdays (including my own) and too much stuff to do! And, just FYI, the picture I have for this story is not the one I initially wanted, but Scotland was the closet girl I could find to look like my character, Lindsay! But it's still not exactly what I wanted! I just wanted you to keep that in mind! Also, I wanted to let you know that even though the show is on now, this will be absolutely _nothing _like it (As you can probably tell by the new character and the fact that Jackson didn't leave town)! The only thing the two will have in common (that I know of, at least. There might be something I write that happens in the show but it's very unlikely) will be the alpha pack, which I'll be bringing into the story later, but still won't be a _huge _part of it. Just keep in mind the center of this story will be the (mostly) Lindsay, Stiles, and Isaac love triangle. It's more about the romance than the werewolves at this point, but I'll bring that in more as we go along! Thanks for reading! ~L**

Chapter 2

Lindsay walked into history class, her stomach twisting into knots.

She'd never been this nervous about a class before. She wasn't even sure _why _she was nervous. History was one of her best subjects.

She looked around, searching for a seat.

Stiles looked up and saw Lindsay in the doorway.

"Dude, move." Stiles said to Scott.

"What? No!" Scott sounded shocked.

"I said _move!_" Stiles tipped Scott's desk over the slightest big, and Scott fell out of the seat.

"What's your problem!?" Scott put his hand to his head.

Stiles waved to Lindsay. She waved back and walked up to him.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked.

"Now I get it." Scott whispered to himself.

"No. Sit." Lindsay sat down next to Stiles.

"I guess I'm sorta stuck with you, huh, Stalker?" Lindsay joked, elbowing Stiles in the ribs.

"You're going to stop calling me that eventually, right?"

"Don't count on it." She flashed a quick smile, then noticed Scott. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine."

"Are you-"

"Mr. McCall! Get off the floor and into your seat! It's dirty down there." Their teacher stood over Scott. Lindsay stifled a laugh.

Scott glared at Stiles. "I call dibs." Stiles mouthed as Scott rolled his eyes.

Stiles scooted his chair closer to Lindsay's. She didn't do anything. Either she didn't notice, or she didn't care. Or she liked it. But that wasn't possible, was it?

Isaac stared from across the room, jealous. He didn't like this. Somehow, he would stop it.

* * *

Lindsay looked around the cafeteria, confident as ever. When she saw Stiles, her heart dropped. She hadn't realized she'd have to worry about lunch, too. Why was she so nervous around him, anyway? He was just another guy she had some classes with. Nothing else.

She regained her perfect posture, her shoulders back, chin up.

Lindsay walked up to Stiles and the two other guys sitting with him, all eyes on her. She sat next to Stiles as she dropped her tray on the table.

"'Sup, Stalker?" She asked playfully. "Aren't you the guy that was sleeping on the floor in history?" Lindsay pointed at Scott.

"My name is Scott, and I was not-" Lindsay looked at him questioningly. "Never mind."

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh, that's just Isaac."

"Hey." He said flirtatiously.

"Hi." Little hints of blush appeared on Lindsay's face.

"_So anyway..._" Stiles cleared his throat, glaring at Isaac. "How was your first day?"

"It was great. You guys are really welcoming, here."

"Yep... That's us."

"And I met some really great people." Lindsay's hand slowly grazed Stiles'. And she didn't move it. Lindsay smiled at Stiles, him gaping in response.

"You've got to be kidding me." Isaac muttered to himself.

Lydia and Jackson walked out of the line. Lindsay's hand jerked away from Stiles' as she waved.

They walked over, and Lydia whispered something into Lindsay's ear.

"Oh my God. They're the ones who...? Gotta go guys. Um, I'll talk to you later." She grabbed her tray and hurried off with Lydia and Jackson, not turning back around. At first, Stiles thought it was a joke, but then, he realized she wasn't coming back.

"What did Lydia tell her?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Just FYI, the picture I have for this story is not the one I initially wanted, but Scotland was the closet girl I could find to look like my character, Lindsay! But it's still not exactly what I wanted! I just wanted you to keep that in mind! Also, I wanted to let you know that even though the show is on now, this will be absolutely _nothing _like it (As you can probably tell by the new character and the fact that Jackson didn't leave town)! The only thing the two will have in common (that I know of, at least. There might be something I write that happens in the show but it's very unlikely) will be the alpha pack, which I'll be bringing into the story later, but still won't be a _huge _part of it. Just keep in mind the center of this story will be the (mostly) Lindsay, Stiles, and Isaac love triangle. It's more about the romance than the werewolves at this point, but I'll bring that in more as we go along! Thanks for reading! And, yes, I purposely kept all of this. ~L**

Chapter 3

The next day, Lindsay tried to avoid the three boys, not being very successful.

Isaac was following her around like a lovesick puppy, and Scott just happened to show up everywhere. Oddly enough, Stiles was the only one she hadn't seen that day. Yet. She knew she'd have to sit by him in history next period. All she could do was hope he didn't try to talk to her... It was just too awkward now that she knew that they were the guys that Lydia was talking about.

She walked in and sat down casually, taking a slow, deep breath.

"Lindsay! Pst! Hey! Lindsay!" Stiles yell-whispered. Lindsay rolled her eyes, turning her head the other way.

"Good afternoon, class." Their teacher walked in and Stiles immediately fell silent.

Stiles jotted something down on some notebook paper.

He folded the paper and threw it near Lindsay's feet.

Lindsay kicked it back over to Stiles. Stiles kicked it back to Lindsay. Lindsay kicked it back to Stiles.

It went on for a while, the finally, Lindsay got annoyed and crushed it with the heel of her shoe.

Stiles looked at her expressionless face, shocked and upset. But he could see the hurt in Lindsay's eyes.

"Mr. Stilinski? Ms. Ross? Is there a problem?" The teacher huffed.

"No." Stiles said at the same time as Lindsay said, "Yes." She glared at Stiles.

"Can this wait until after class?"

"Yes."

"I guess."

* * *

After class, Stiles followed Lindsay to her next period.

"Lindsay!" Stiles yelled. "Lindsay!"

Lindsay turned around and glared at Stiles.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing." Stiles replied. slightly startled. "I just-"

"You just _what, _Stiles? Wanted to tell me about your huge accomplishment of having sex with another girl last night?"

"_What!?"_

"Oh, please. Lydia told me all about you and your little posse."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"I know what you want, and you're not getting it. That's the reason all of you were staring at me the first day."

"What did Lydia tell you, exactly?"

"Oh, just that you and your little group of man-whores screw every single girl you can get you damn hands on."

Stiles sighed with relief: She didn't know about Scott and Isaac! That was- Wait, what?

"But I-"

"Save it."

"B-"

"I said 'save it.' Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me." Tears came to Lindsay's eyes. "When I first met you, I thought you were different, sweet, even, just by the way you treated me., but you're just like any other guy in the world." Lindsay stormed off.

"Lindsay, wait!" Stiles croaked.

"Screw you!" and the middle finger was all he got in reply.

Stiles stood with the crumpled up note in his hand. He glanced at the words one last time. "Dinner Friday night? Yes [ ] No [ ]" He tore it to pieces and let it fall to the ground.

Lydia had done this. Lydia had just ruined his eyes.

Lydia would pay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Just FYI, the picture I have for this story is not the one I initially wanted, but Scotland was the closet girl I could find to look like my character, Lindsay! But it's still not exactly what I wanted! I just wanted you to keep that in mind! Also, I wanted to let you know that even though the show is on now, this will be absolutely _nothing _like it (As you can probably tell by the new character and the fact that Jackson didn't leave town)! The only thing the two will have in common (that I know of, at least. There might be something I write that happens in the show but it's very unlikely) will be the alpha pack, which I'll be bringing into the story later, but still won't be a _huge _part of it. Just keep in mind the center of this story will be the (mostly) Lindsay, Stiles, and Isaac love triangle. It's more about the romance than the werewolves at this point, but I'll bring that in more as we go along! And I just wanted to let you guys know that I wanted to mention Dylan's new hair in this chapter so here it is! Also, I will try to post every week! I can't get on every day! Thanks for reading! And, yes, I purposely kept all of this. ~L**

Chapter 4

The day after, Stiles walked into Beacon Hills High School awfully more confident than he should have been.

He had a plan.

And new hair.

He'd used some gel to spike up the front, and, _man, _was it working. Everyone was staring at him like they had stared at Lindsay on her first day.

Stiles casually strolled over to where Scott and Isaac were standing.

"What's with the hair?" Isaac asked.

"Good morning to you, too." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I read that girls like the kind of 'bad boy' hair styles. They think it makes guys more attractive."

"Not according to what Lindsay told you yesterday." Scott pointed out as Lindsay walked through the crowd to her next class. Well, of course Stiles had told Scott and Isaac. They deserved to know the lies that Lydia was telling.

"Hey, I said the hair, not the personality."

"I didn't even know you _had _enough hair to do that." Isaac laughed. Stiles gave him a look.

"Well, sometimes people surprise you."

Stiles glanced over to where Lydia and a few of her other friends were standing. She laughed as if nothing had happened yesterday or the day before, or even the last year when they had saved Jackson and Gerard went missing. She acted as though everything was normal: She hadn't done anything wrong.

Scott and Isaac noticed where Stiles was staring.

"Are you still gonna do it?" Scott rubbed the back of his neck. Stiles told them about the plan, too.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. "And I can't wait for her to be as miserable as we are."

* * *

"I just can't believe that they're _those _guys. They seemed really nice." Lindsay said to Lydia, who'd officially named herself Lindsay's best friend the night before.

"People aren't always what they seem." Lydia applied a new coat of lip stick while looking in the mirror in her locker.

"I know, but they seemed different. Special."

Lydia slammed her locker shut.

"Maybe they are. Just not in the way you think."

"What do you mean?" Lindsay clutched her books close to her chest.

"There's a lot of things you don't know yet."

"Huh?" Lindsay tilted her head.

Lydia grabbed one of her hands, as if to say, 'Don't worry about it.'

"Let's just go to class, ok?"

"Yeah."

But, still, Lindsay couldn't help but wonder what Lydia was talking about just moments before.

* * *

After a very long period of history class, Stiles stood up.

It was time to put his plan into action. He knew Lindsay would bolt out of the room, so he quickly grabbed her wrist.

"We need to talk." He said quietly.

"No, we don't. I have nothing to say to you." She replied, pulling her hand away.

"You might not, but I do."

"Fine." Lindsay crossed her arms across her chest. "You have one minute."

"What Lydia told you wasn't true." Stiles started. "She lied to you, and I know she can't be trusted."

"How do I know _you're _not lying?"

"Because I could never lie to you." Stiles reached for Lindsay, but she stepped back.

"Lydia wouldn't lie to me."

"Unfortunately, she would." Stiles ran the plan through his head again.

"She's just trying to cover for herself."

"What do you mean?" Lindsay's arms fell to her sides.

"I didn't think she would have told you already." Stiles shook his head.

"Just tell me!"

"Oh, I see. She tried to make you think what she did was what _I _did." Lindsay rolled her eyes. "She didn't tell you that she lost her virginity when she was like ten?"

"Excuse me?"

"And she screwed at least twenty other guys since then."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Everyone knows about it. Ask her. _I_ _dare you to."_

"Why would I? I trust her. She would have told me."

"Really? Well, you should know she tried to pull the same thing on my friend, Scott. She was close to getting him, too."

"Whatever, Stiles. I don't believe you, and if you expect me to, you're crazy. Lydia is my friend. The first one I had when I got here. And just because you're mad that she told me about what you and your friends are, you go and try to tell me that it isn't you, it's Lydia? As if. Lydia was right. There's nothing special about you. You're just another guy who will go do anything he can to get his filthy little hands on whoever he wants, and I'm not falling for it. I've already decided who I can trust here, and it most certainly isn't you." Lindsay put her hand up, then back down, as if she were debating whether or not to slap Stiles. "You're minute is up. Please don't talk to me. Just leave me alone."

With her head down, Lindsay walked out of the room and stormed down the hall, leaving Stiles alone.

Alright, his plan hadn't worked out _exactly _as he'd wanted, but he figured it would still play out the same way in the end.

Unless Lindsay was freakishly loyal to Lydia or didn't care about her past.

Stiles did feel bad about telling Lindsay things like how many times Lydia had had sex; It just didn't feel right. He felt horrible about everything he'd said, even though he knew he could have said a lot worse.

But if Lindsay didn't believe him, and she didn't say anything to Lydia, things would be different.

And the worst part would be that everything Stiles had said was true.

* * *

"Lydia?"

Lydia heard someone say her name and turned around, startled.

"Lindsay!" She sighed in relief. "You scared me!"

They were both walking home and Lindsay wanted to talk to her before they went back.

"Sorry." Lindsay laughed, but Lydia could tell her hands were shaking.

"Is something wrong?" Lydia saw Lindsay's eyes dart back and forth.

"I talked to Stiles today.

"Oh." Lydia became a little nervous. "Why?"

"He wanted to, so I gave him a minute."

"What did he say?"

Lindsay looked around to make sure no one would hear.

"He said he and his friends weren't what you said they were. And he said... He said you were the one who was like that."

"He told you that?" Lydia looked away. "You didn't believe him, did you?"

Lindsay shrugged and Lydia's eyes widened.

"I didn't at first. Then I thought about it, and it started to make sense. I talked to that girl, Allison, about it, because she said you guys used to be close. She said it was true." Lindsay looked Lydia straight in the face. "Is it true, or not?"

"Yes, it's true." Lydia said after a long pause. "I just didn't want you near them. They're not the people you think they are, Lindsay. And, yes, everything he told you about me is true. I didn't want you to judge me by my past, that's all."

"You lied to me." Lindsay turned away. "They probably hate me because of you."

"I didn't mean for things to turn out this way! I just wanted to keep you safe!"

"From what?"

"Them. You don't understand. There's a lot more to them than you think."

"Whatever, Lydia." Lindsay turned down the street that Lydia wouldn't follow. She always went the opposite way. "Please just don't talk to me for a while. I need to apologize to Stiles."

Lindsay and Lydia parted ways and both dreaded seeing each other again at school the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Just FYI, the picture I have for this story is not the one I initially wanted, but Scotland was the closet girl I could find to look like my character, Lindsay! But it's still not exactly what I wanted! I just wanted you to keep that in mind! Also, I wanted to let you know that even though the show is on now, this will be absolutely _nothing _like it (As you can probably tell by the new character and the fact that Jackson didn't leave town)! The only thing the two will have in common (that I know of, at least. There might be something I write that happens in the show but it's very unlikely) will be the alpha pack, which I'll be bringing into the story later, but still won't be a _huge _part of it, and I just found out from watching recent episodes that there will be something else in common! Just keep in mind the center of this story will be the (mostly) Lindsay, Stiles, and Isaac love triangle. It's more about the romance than the werewolves at this point, but I'll bring that in more as we go along! And I just wanted to let you know that this chapter is supposed to be a little fairy-tale-ish, but we all know it won't stay like that! Also, I will try to post every week! I can't get on every day! I don't know why I'm always so nervous about this story, but I always feel like no one is going to like it, so, if you didn't like it, please don't say anything. Just review if you liked it, please! Thanks for reading! And, yes, I purposely kept all of this. ~L**

Chapter 5

After the bell rang for the end of French, which Lindsay had realized she also had with Stiles and Scott on her second day, Lindsay stopped Stiles by the door.

Stiles gave her a confused look. "Excuse me?" He asked, trying to get pas Lindsay.

"Can we talk?" She whispered, looking down.

"Um, yeah? Are you ok?" Stiles grabbed Lindsay's hand.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lindsay used her other hand to wipe her eyes. "Do you care if we go outside?"

"Outside of the room?"

"The school."

"As in, skip?"

"What? Are you afraid to break your perfect attendance record?" Lindsay laughed. "I just need to get out of here. I don't need anyone else to see me cry."

"Right." Stiles opened the window. The teacher wasn't there, so they could get out easily through there. "Ladies first."

"Good thing we're on the bottom floor, right?" Lindsay smiled and jumped. Stiles followed.

"Where did you want to go?"

"I was thinking the park. I've been going there a lot to think. It's really quiet."

Stiles followed Lindsay to the Beacon Hills Park and sat down next to her on a bench.

"So tell me what's going on." Stiles put his hand on top of Lindsay's.

"You were right." She looked up at him. "About Lydia. About everything."

"Did you talk to her?"

Lindsay nodded. "And Allison Argent, too." Stiles stiffened at the name of Scott's ex. "They both said it was true. And Lydia admitted she lied about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry, Stiles. I should have trusted you."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have believed what Lydia said. I should have known it wasn't true. I mean, I come here to get a new start while living with my bitchy, untrustworthy great-aunt, Helen, and, still, I trust the wrong people. And it's just, coming from Pennsylvania and moving all the way to California without seeing my family or my dogs or anything, it's so hard. Especially when you can't even trust your best friend. And then there's the fact that I'm the new girl, and I just can't do this anymore!" Lindsay put her hands over her face as she burst into tears.

"Hey." Stiles tilted Lindsay's head up so he could see her face. "It's going to be ok. I promise."

Their faces came close together. So close that their noses touched.

And then he kissed her.

She kissed him back. It was soft at first, but it became more passionate, and Lindsay could feel the magic chemistry between the two of them that she'd felt when they first met, even though Stiles had started off with following her around. It was so _real. _She could tell this was meant to be.

They kissed deeper, Lindsay's hands wrapped around Stiles' neck and his around her hips, not even stopping to breathe. Lindsay didn't want it to stop. And neither did Stiles.

But, eventually, Stiles pulled away and asked, "How was that for a kiss?"

Lindsay blushed, looking at the ground. "It was actually my first."

Stiles looked Lindsay up and down, surprised. How could anyone as perfect as her not have kissed anyone else? "Really?" He questioned before he could stop himself. "Me, too."

"At least I'm not the only one."

Lindsay's bright smile mad Stiles' heart melt. She was so amazing, he couldn't even think straight.

"I want to show you something." Stiles grabbed Lindsay's hand, helping her off the bench. "But you have to promise to keep it a secret. I've never shown anyone before, not even Scott. Do you promise?"

"I promise." Lindsay giggled.

Stiles led Lindsay past the huge water fountain in the middle of the park, and way into the back corner of the park.

"This isn't something scary or weird, is it?" Lindsay questioned.

"No." Stiles laughed. "Come on. It's awesome, I swear."

Stiles pulled away a few tree branches and helped Lindsay into the woods that he'd been through so many times. They had to walk around trees for a few minutes before they finally got to the place Stiles was so anxious to show Lindsay. He made sure Lindsay wouldn't see it clearly enough to tell what it was.

"Close your eyes." Stiles told Lindsay. She did so and Stiles grasped her hands, leading her into the middle of the area. "Ok. Open them."

Lindsay opened her eyes and looked around in awe.

"What is this place?"

They were in a secluded area in the middle of the woods that Stiles had found years ago. As far as he knew, no one else had ever seen it. It was strangely brighter than the rest of Beacon Hills. The sun shined through the trees, making it even more colorful and, when you saw dust particles, they looked like little specks of glitter floating around in the sky. The plants were vibrant and not seen anywhere else in the area. They came in all colors: Red, pink, blue, etc. Squirrels, rabbits, and other animals scurried around on the grass, stopping occasionally to pick up things like nuts or maybe decide what the best way up a tree was. But the best part about it was that today, Stiles was here with the girl of his dreams.

"Do you like it?" He questioned.

"It's amazing." Lindsay's eyes were bright and curious.

She stood in the middle of the area and spun around, like they did in the movies, sometime. Her skirt went up just enough so that you couldn't see her underwear, but it spun with her. She laughed as she circled around, a group of birds flying around with her.

Lindsay stopped and smiled, putting her hands down to her sides.

"I've always wanted to do that."

They both laughed.

"I have a question." They sat down.

"Ok." Lindsay put her head on Stiles' shoulder.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Lindsay looked up at Stiles.

"Yes." She said sincerely.

"Me, too." He cupped Lindsay's face in his hands and brought it to his.

They kissed a little while more until Lindsay's phone rang.

She pulled away and cringed.

"Sorry. I'll just turn it off." She reached into her tiny handbag and took out her _iPhone 5. _Her eyes widened as she looked at the Caller ID. "Shit!"

"Is something wrong?" Stiles put his arm around Lindsay's shoulder.

"Yeah." She winced. "It's Helen."

"Oh." Stiles moved his arm awkwardly. "You should probably take that."

"I'm so sorry!" She put her phone back into her purse. "I'll just call her back later."

When her phone rang again, Lindsay closed her eyes and sighed. It was just like Helen to ruin a perfect moment.

"I'll be right back." She said under her breath. Lindsay grabbed her phone and walked over near a few trees. "What do you want!?" Stiles heard Lindsay say. "I told you, my mom got that doctor's appointment scheduled today. Lindsay paused. "No, it's not in Pennsylvania! Do you really think I could be back in time for dinner if I was driving all the way back there!?" She let out an exasperated sigh. "It was in Oregon. I'm driving back now, ok? I'm in the car. I'll be back by seven, like you said. Bye, Helen."

"You told her you had a doctor's appointment in Oregon?" Stiles laughed as Lindsay sat back down.

"Not before right then." Lindsay smiled. "She has the worst memory ever, so she always does this thing where she goes, 'oh, right. That's today,' when she forgets something, even if she really didn't have to remember it in the first place."

"That's good." Stiles said, using 'good' as 'smart.'

They talked for what only seemed like minutes, but was actually hours.

"I have to go." Lindsay said around six o'clock. "I told her seven, which means six-thirty to her." She rolled her eyes as they both stood up. "I had a great time today."

She gave Stiles a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

"Me, too." He replied.

They each said 'goodbye' and exchanged a quick kiss.

Stiles stared as Lindsay walked out of the park and towards her car, which she'd gotten that day, and waved.

Tomorrow was going to be so great.

And, for once, Stiles would win.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Just FYI, the picture I have for this story is not the one I initially wanted, but Scotland was the closet girl I could find to look like my character, Lindsay! But it's still not exactly what I wanted! I just wanted you to keep that in mind! Also, I wanted to let you know that even though the show is on now, this will be absolutely _nothing _like it (As you can probably tell by the new character and the fact that Jackson didn't leave town)! The only things the two will have in common (that I know of, at least.) will be the alpha pack, which I'll be bringing into the story later, but still won't be a _huge _part of it, and I just found out from watching recent episodes that there will be something else in common! Just keep in mind the center of this story will be the (mostly) Lindsay, Stiles, and Isaac love triangle. It's more about the romance than the werewolves at this point, but I'll bring that in more as we go along! Also, I will try to post every week! I can't get on every day! I don't know why I'm always so nervous about this story, but I always feel like no one is going to like it, so, if you didn't like it, please don't say anything. Just review if you liked it, please! Thanks for reading! And, yes, I purposely kept all of this. ~L**

Chapter 6

Lindsay tapped her pencil nervously against her desk as Ms. Morrell spoke in French at the front of the room. She kept looking over to where Stiles sat, wondering if he was into her, or yesterday was just a one-time thing. What if he didn't feel the same way about her? Then what would she do?

The girl next to her slipped something on her desk. Lindsay gave her a confused look. She'd never even spoken to that girl before. The girl shrugged, as if to say, 'It's not from me!'

Lindsay unfolded the note cautiously, hoping Ms. Morrell wouldn't see.

"Date tonight, coffee shop downtown at 7:30? [ ] Yes [ ] No" The note read. Lindsay's smile grew as she quickly put a checkmark next to "Yes". She gave it back to the girl and looked back over at Stiles.

Tonight would be magical. She didn't care if Helen would get angry.

After a brief moment of daydreaming, Ms. Morrell snapped her out of her thoughts by saying, "Lindsay, how about you? Do you know what the French word for savior is?"

She and Ms. Morrell had quickly come to an understanding that Lindsay was the best student she would have: Lindsay had spent a whole summer in France with her and her best friend, Nina's, family, and had known more than the rest of the class.

"Um, yeah. It's sauveur." Lindsay looked down and noticed another piece of paper on her desk.

"Correct." Ms. Morrell gave Lindsay a grateful glance. "Some of you could learn from her!" She glared pointedly at Scott, who let out an exhausted sigh. A few kids laughed.

Lindsay picked up the paper and opened it. It was almost identical to the last one.

"Date tonight, coffee shop downtown at 7? [ ] Yes [ ] No"

Stiles must have changed the time because he realized he had something to do at seven-thirty. She put the check next to "Yes" again and gave it to the girl.

She smiled and whispered, "You're pretty popular for a new girl, aren't you?"

Lindsay gave her a fake appreciative smile. Didn't this girl realize they were from the same person?

She looked over at Stiles, who was tapping his pencil against his desk just as she had done earlier. It was so much cuter when he did it.

He turned and noticed her looking.

_Shit, _Lindsay thought, closing her eyes in embarrassment and looking down at her notebook.

When she tilted her head back up, she could see that he was still looking at her. He had a goofy smile on his face and it seemed like he was trying not to laugh.

He mouthed something that Lindsay didn't catch, but then she realized what it was.

"Who's a stalker now?"

She put her hand over her mouth as she let out a single giggle. Luckily, no one noticed.

This was going to be the day she'd been waiting for her whole life: she could tell.

* * *

On the way to math class, someone grabbed Lindsay's arm.

She whirled around, easily pulling it from their grasp.

It was Lydia.

"Can we please talk?" She whispered.

"About what? How you lied to me?" Lindsay replied.

"Ok, I get that you're mad, but there's a reason I lied."

"You know that it almost cost me my..." Lindsay paused. She was about to say 'Boyfriend,' but she wasn't exactly sure what they were yet. Lydia nodded as if she knew what she was going to say.

"I know. I get that." She bit down on her lip. "Just please give me a chance to explain."

Lindsay sighed. "Ok. Fine." She stopped looked at Lydia.

Lydia stared back, then opened her mouth in realization. "Oh! You mean right now?"

Lindsay nodded.

"I was actually thinking we could talk at lunch. I wouldn't want to make you late."

"Ok. I'll sit with you and Jackson, but only until you tell me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They both turned and walked in different directions.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

When Lindsay walked into history and took her seat next to Stiles, her heart raced and her palms were sweaty.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi." Stiles reached for her hand and his fingers fit perfectly in hers.

Lindsay let out a relieved sigh. She'd feared things would be awkward.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Lindsay looked at Stiles. "For being such a bitch to you and your friends."

"You're not a bitch."

"You really shouldn't have to deal with me. You deserve _so _much better."

Stiles stared into her eyes.

"There's no one better."

They were about to kiss when Isaac's head popped up between them. They both jerked away rapidly and Stiles glared. It was like Isaac to do something like that.

"Hey, guys." Isaac said awkwardly. "Sorry to interrupt, but, Lindsay, I just wanted to know when you were going to give me those French notes you promised."

Stiles knew that Isaac wasn't sorry. He did it on purpose. Stiles knew what he was up to.

"Oh, right. From that day you had that doctor's appointment." With everything that was going on, it had completely slipped her mind. "I'll give them to you a lunch."

"Thanks." Isaac winked and sank back into his seat next to Scott. "This might be a problem."

* * *

"I know I should have told you before, but Derek asked me to keep it from you." Isaac started to say during lunch. "He said a pack was coming: all of them alphas. Then Peter told him they weren't _coming _they were already here."

It was all of the conversation Lindsay heard, but when she plopped her food down next to Stiles, she had to ask, "What were you guys talking about?"

The boys exchanged glances, wondering how much she had heard. They failed to say anything for a while.

Lindsay smiled, a little concerned. "Who's Derek?"

"Um..." Scott started.

"Derek... Is the zoo keeper!" Isaac exclaimed, clasping his hands together on the table. "He was just telling me a while ago that the zoo was getting a pack of wolves that were all alphas, but he wanted me to surprise these two, so he asked me not to tell them. And then his boss, Peter, said that they were already here." Isaac grinned, seemingly proud that he'd come up with something that quickly.

Scott nodded in approval, but Stiles looked away from Lindsay, afraid he might let something slip. He was right: he couldn't lie to her. She noticed, but decided not to say anything.

"Right..." She glanced over at Stiles. "You know, I knew a Derek before. I wonder if it's the same guy."

"I doubt it." Stiles replied honestly.

"Yeah. He's from... Asia." Scott added.

Lindsay giggled.

"Well, we should still all go together sometime, right?" She nudged Stiles and he nodded. The other two looked at him as though he were stupid. "Oh, here are those notes you wanted." Lindsay slipped them across the table to Isaac. "Just make sure you get those back to me by tomorrow."

"Got it." Isaac gave Lindsay a thumbs up.

Lydia and Jackson walked up to their table and Lindsay let out a loud sigh.

"I've got to go. I promised Lydia I would let her tell me something." She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later."

Stiles and Lindsay hugged, although she'd hoped for more, and then she walked over and sat across the table from Lydia.

"I'm surprised you actually came over." Lydia gave a triumphant smile. Jackson had his arm around her so tight Lindsay was certain that one of Lydia's limbs would pop off at any moment.

"Yeah, well, unlike some people, I don't break promises." Lindsay smirked and Lydia seemed to cringe. "Just hurry up."

"Ok, I know you're probably disgusted by what Stiles told you..." Lydia paused. "I figure the only way he would know is because Allison told him and Scott. I've only ever told her and Jackson before you." This time Jackson gave a proud smile. "But... Having sex at eleven wasn't my choice." Lydia let out a loud sigh and Jackson grabbed her hand.

"Maybe right now isn't the best time to tell me this." Lindsay stood up, but Lydia grabbed her arm with her free hand.

"It's ok. If we're going to be friends again, you should know." Lindsay sat back down. "When I was eleven, my mom got me a babysitter, mainly because she didn't trust me." Lydia fought back tears. "His name was Mike. He wasn't a lot older. I think he was fifteen. I'll admit, I had a little crush on him." She looked up at Lindsay. "It started out friendly at first, just flirting, but..." Lydia swallowed so loud Lindsay thought she could have heard it from the other side of the room. "One night, once my parents left... He took me to my room. I didn't know what was going on, but then we were in my bed, and he was on top of me."

"Lydia..." Lindsay reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I should have told you before." Lydia looked like she might burst into tears at any moment.

"Thank you, for telling me." Lindsay smiled. Lydia grinned back. "But why did you lie?"

Lydia opened her mouth to speak, but the bell rang. They all stood up.

"I'll call you later, ok?"

Lydia walked down the hall hand in hand with Jackson, and Lindsay went the opposite way.

But could she still trust Lydia?

* * *

Once the day was finally over, Lindsay went straight home. She was going to change for her date and then sneak out back so that Helen wouldn't notice.

That was, of course, if Helen would leave her alone.

"You know, you're lucky I let you stay here. If not, your parents would lose a lot of money." She blubbered.

"I know." Lindsay sighed. "So you've said. A million times."

"There's so many better things I could be doing right now instead of making dinner for you." Helen waved a pan around in the air. "You can't just do anything yourself, can you?"

"I told you I'm not hungry." Lindsay looked down at her fingernails, which were painted a bright red. "You can go do whatever it is that you want."

Well, she was hungry. She was starving, in fact. But she would rather die of starvation than eat anything _Helen_ made for her. She would probably poison her the first chance she got.

"Well, I'm not going to let you turn into some anorexic freak while you're here. Do you have any idea how much trouble your parents would put me through?"

Lindsay smiled at the thought of Helen in trouble with her parents. If only she could tell them about... No. She was _not _going to think about that. If they knew, they'd bring her back to PA for sure, and then she might never see Stiles again.

"I know. Sorry." She looked down, not wanting it to start again.

Fortunately, Helen didn't say or do anything. Instead, being her lazy self, she yawned and said, "Finish making it yourself. I'm taking a nap."

_Perfect._

When Helen had made it safely to her room, Lindsay quickly dumped whatever Helen was supposed to be making in the trash and ran up the stairs. She quickly changed from her skinny jeans and blouse into a pink mini-dress that wasn't too dressy, but was enough to show she cared.

Lindsay took a picture with her phone, then located the contact titled, "BestiesForeverrr!" She sent the picture with the text, _First date tonight! Outfit?_

Less than a minute later the reply came in. _Capital YES!_

Lindsay smiled. She knew she could always count on Nina. They'd been friends since Pre-K.

She walked down the stairs as quietly as she could, heels in hand. She couldn't risk waking up Helen.

Lindsay opened the back door, but not before Helen's dog came up barking at her.

"Shh!" She said, petting the dog. Lindsay couldn't remember the name, but she knew it was a girl, because her family had gotten their dogs from Helen. "It's ok." The dog went back to its usual spot by the window, and Lindsay slipped outside.

Now that she knew she wouldn't wake up Helen, she put on the heels and went to her car. She would probably just spend the time she had to spare in the park. Or maybe she would just wait at the coffee shop until seven.

But as she started her car, she swore she heard Helen say something.

It sounded like, "That bitch is going to have hell to pay when she gets back!"

Lindsay swallowed, hard. She should at least try to enjoy the night until she got home. She was going to see Stiles, and that was perfect.

* * *

Lindsay pulled up to the coffee shop, hands shaking.

She took a deep breath and remembered her short conversation with Nina.

_"Did you get out ok?" Nina had asked._

_"Yeah, but I swear I heard Helen say something when I left." Lindsay replied._

_"It's with that Stiles guy you told me about, right?"_

Of course Lindsay had told Nina. They were best friends. They told each other everything.

_"Yes. Is it weird that I'm totally nervous?"_

_"Just be yourself. You'll be fine."_

She forced herself to stop shaking before she went inside.

When she did, cold air blasted her face as a greeting. Lindsay looked around. It seemed good enough.

"Lindsay, over here." Stiles called.

Except it wasn't Stiles. That wasn't his voice.

She turned.

"Scott?"

* * *

**Author's note: Everyone just take a moment and imagine Derek as a zoo keeper... Sorry I didn't post earlier, I was on vacation! Oh, and also, dun dun dun...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Just FYI, the picture I have for this story is not the one I initially wanted, but Scotland was the closet girl I could find to look like my character, Lindsay! But it's still not exactly what I wanted! I just wanted you to keep that in mind! Also, I wanted to let you know that even though the show is on now, this will be absolutely _nothing _like it (As you can probably tell by the new character and the fact that Jackson didn't leave town)! The only things the two will have in common (that I know of, at least.) will be the alpha pack, which I'll be bringing into the story later, but still won't be a _huge _part of it, and I just found out from watching recent episodes that there will be something else, too! Just keep in mind the center of this story will be the (mostly) Lindsay, Stiles, and Isaac love triangle. It's more about the romance than the werewolves at this point, but I'll bring that in more as we go along! Also, I will try to post every week! I can't get on every day! I don't know why I'm always so nervous about this story, but I always feel like no one is going to like it, so, if you didn't like it, please don't say anything. Just review if you liked it, please! Thanks for reading! And, yes, I purposely kept all of this. ~L**

Chapter 7

"Scott?" Lindsay chocked. Where was Stiles?

Scott waved from his seat, smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

Scott's smile faded. "You agreed to come on a date with me here at seven, remember?"

Lindsay's mind whirred as she thought back to the note.

_No, no, no. _This couldn't be happening.

Stiles hadn't given Lindsay the note, Scott had.

"Right." Lindsay sat across from Scott, trying to seem un-phased, even though she was completely freaking out. How could she be so stupid?

They sat awkwardly for a while.

"Scott, I'm sorry. It's just, I thought I was going on a date with-"

"Stiles." Scott nodded. "I figured that's why you were acting so weird."

Lindsay's phone rang, and she almost sighed in relief. It was the perfect excuse to get away from Scott, at least for a second.

"Sorry, I have to take this. I'll be right back." Lindsay walked into the bathroom, and saw the caller was Lydia. At least, for once, she'd done the right thing at the right time. "Hey."

"I promised I'd call, right?" Lindsay could practically see Lydia's satisfied smile.

"Yeah, you did."

"Ok, I can't tell you why I lied to you, at least not yet, but I need you to understand that there's a perfectly good reason."

"Lydia, I don't really care any more. Now really isn't the greatest time. I'm in the middle of a crisis." She paced back and forth.

"Really? What?"

Lindsay sighed. "I thought I was going on a date with Stiles, but Scott's here instead." She pushed some hair off her face. "Oh my God, what am I going to tell him?"

Then Lindsay realized she was talking to Lydia. She probably shouldn't say any more.

"I can do something." Lydia volunteered.

"No. I'll deal with it. I have to." Lindsay hung up and walked back over to Scott, her smile a little wobbly. "Sorry about that Family crisis."

"It's cool." Scott reached over the table and grabbed her hand, though she quickly pulled it away.

"You know this isn't right, don't you?" Lindsay tried her hardest not to sound panicky.

"But don't you feel anything between us?"

"Honestly, no." She saw hurt wash over Scott's face. "I really like Stiles, and you're his best friend. Do you really want to ruin both of our relationships with him by being here together?"

"No." Scott looked down.

Lindsay gave him a sad smile.

The door opened to the shop, and the little bell made a jingling sound.

Lindsay was about to get up, but Scott pulled her face to his. At first, she was too surprised to move.

Stiles looked over, flowers in hand, and saw the two of them. That wasn't who he thought it was, was it? It couldn't be.

But he knew the guy too well. He knew exactly who it was.

He dropped the bouquet to the floor and stormed out of the shop.

But all that time, Lindsay had just been sitting there, too shocked to do anything. She finally pulled away, looking at the clock on the wall so she could have something to focus on other than Scott. It was already 7:30.

She turned back around and slapped Scott across the face, surprising herself. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She screeched, hating her tone.

Scott opened his mouth to reply, but she'd already stormed out the door, almost stepping on the flowers, and back into her car. She started it and drove around the corner. Lindsay stopped in a parking lot for no reason other than to burst into tears.

* * *

"Here." Isaac said, handing something to Scott. "Thanks, man."

"You act like I wanted to do it." Scott snarled.

"Oh, please." Isaac rolled his eyes. "We all know you wanted to. Everyone wants to."

"Why couldn't you just do it yourself!?"

"Because, it would hurt more if you did it. If he knows that she's willing to kiss his best friend, then he'll realize she's not for him."

"You know how much he cared. You're lucky you even had anything on me."

"Come on, Scott. You needed the money. And there's nothing like a simple deal to help you get it."

"Next time, do your own dirty work." Scott walked away, and Isaac let his smug expression fall.

He did feel horrible. It would hurt his friend, and Lindsay, too. But he would do _anything _to get the girl he wanted.

* * *

Isaac walked up to the house that had to be Lindsay's: He remembered seeing her drive the car in the driveway away from the coffee shop when he'd come to give Scott the money. He was going to make sure she was ok. It was his fault, after all.

He was about to knock on the door, when he saw two figures in the window. It was only shadows, but Isaac could tell one was Lindsay. The other must be the lady Stiles had said Lindsay was staying with.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" The lady yelled. "How many damn times do I have to tell you!?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Lindsay replied. It sounded like she was crying.

The woman threw something and Lindsay ducked, screaming. Isaac heard glass shatter.

Isaac remembered when his father used to do the same thing. A sick feeling washed over him and he felt himself start to turn.

_No, Isaac. No here. Not now, _he thought, changing back.

"Well, sorry isn't enough this time!"

Isaac's blood went cold. Was she going to _kill her? _Maybe he _should _change.

But, to his relief, the lady let out a loud sigh.

"Go to your room." Her finger pointed towards the stairs. "Go before I change my mind, and do much worse to you."

Isaac wondered if he should just go to her room, maybe through the window, but it would probably creep her out. And then he'd have to explain how he got there.

A door slammed and locked.

The lady came over to the window, as if she knew someone was watching. Isaac quickly darted around the corner.

He would just come back another day. A day when this crazy bitch wasn't around.

* * *

Once she knew Helen wasn't around, Lindsay collapsed on her bed in an "X" shape.

This day had been a complete disaster. She should have known better than to assume the notes were from Stiles.

And Stiles... How was she going to tell him that his best friend had kissed her? What if he didn't even believe her?

She got out her phone and texted Nina, _Date was a total bust. Helen freaked. Need some cheering up._

A few pictures and inside jokes later, Nina finally asked the question Lindsay had feared she would, _So spill. What happened?_

Lindsay cringed. _Stiles didn't show up._

_Aw, don't feel bad. You know how many times that's happened to me. And he's a total jerk if he doesn't realize how great you are._

_I didn't finish. _Lindsay pressed "Send" and waited a few seconds to add, _His best friend did._

It took Nina a few moments to reply. _Did anything happen?_

_He kissed me._

Nina waited to reply, _You have to show this guys who's boss. Tell Stiles before he finds out from someone else._

_I don't know how._

_Just tell him the truth. _Nina knew better than to ask what Helen did, so, instead, said, _Just remember: From glasses and braces..._

_To perfectly pretty faces. _Lindsay finished, deciding that she had to tell Stiles _now._

_Hey, there's something I need to tell you, _she sent, letting out a loud huff.

But Stiles didn't reply that night. Or the next day, either.

* * *

**Author's note: Poor Stiles :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Just FYI, the picture I have for this story is not the one I initially wanted, but Scotland was the closet girl I could find to look like my character, Lindsay! But it's still not exactly what I wanted! I just wanted you to keep that in mind! Also, I wanted to let you know that even though the show is on now, this will be absolutely _nothing _like it (As you can probably tell by the new character and the fact that Jackson didn't leave town)! The only things the two will have in common (that I know of, at least.) will be the alpha pack, which I'll be bringing into the story later, but still won't be a _huge _part of it, and I just found out from watching recent episodes that there will be something else, too! Just keep in mind the center of this story will be the (mostly) Lindsay, Stiles, and Isaac love triangle. It's more about the romance than the werewolves at this point, but I'll bring that in more as we go along! Also, I will try to post every week! I can't get on every day! I don't know why I'm always so nervous about this story, but I always feel like no one is going to like it, so, if you didn't like it, please don't say anything. Just review if you liked it, please! Thanks for reading! And, yes, I purposely kept all of this. ~L**

Chapter 8

It felt like the weekend had been an eternity. Lindsay needed to find Stiles and explain to him what had happened. The only problem was, she didn't see him anywhere. He hadn't been in French class, and he wasn't in the halls. She hoped that he would be in history. Or at least lunch.

As she walked into the history room, her heart started to thud loudly in her chest. Stiles was there.

She sat down, but neither of them said anything.

And it remained that way, until the end of class.

Once Stiles shot up out of his seat, bolting for the hall, Lindsay chased after him. When she finally caught up to him, she grabbed his arm, a desperate look crossing over her face.

"Stiles." She whispered. "There's something I need to tell you."

"I already know." Stiles turned and started down the hallway. Lindsay followed.

"But, Stiles. You don't understand-"

"I saw you!" Stiles turned back around, a sad look on his face. "I saw you kiss Scott!"

Lindsay opened her mouth is surprise. "Please, just let me explain." She reached out, but Stiles stepped away.

"What is there to explain? I saw you kiss my best friend."

"You don't understand, Stiles. He-"

"Did that kiss at the park mean nothing to you!?" Everyone had left the halls and gone to their next classes. "Once you did it once, did you think you could just jump on any guy you wanted to!?"

"Stiles... No, that's not what I think. I l-" Tears cascaded down Lindsay's face.

"Please, just don't. You went on a date with my best friend, and you kissed him."

"I thought I was meeting you."

"I can't deal with this right now." Stiles threw his hands up in the air. "Whatever we had, it's not anymore. I thought you liked me like I like you."

"Stiles, I do. I swear-"

"We're through." Stiles turned again.

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

At lunch, Lindsay had to sit with Lydia and Jackson again. All they did was make faces at each other and comment about whether what people were doing was right or wrong.

Although Lindsay looked over a few times, neither Scott nor Stiles would look at her.

It was like a nightmare.

Lindsay shot up abruptly, causing Lydia and Jackson to stare.

"What are you doing?" Lydia whispered. Jackson's face twisted into a smirk.

"I need to use the restroom." Lindsay muttered, starting for the door.

Isaac saw Lindsay walk out of the cafeteria and concern and confusion crossed over his face. He heard her, and he could tell she was lying.

Once Lindsay was out of the cafeteria, she grabbed the books for her next class, so no one would suspect, and bolted for the front door. She needed to get out of here: Now.

A hand wrapped around her waist as the bell rang, turning her around. She scowled. Isaac stared at her, smirking.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in his most official voice.

"Anywhere but here." Lindsay replied, trying to get Isaac off of her, but she couldn't.

"Great. I'll come with you." Isaac stepped in front of Lindsay.

"Isaac, now really isn't the time for this." Lindsay let out an exasperated sigh, noticing his flirtatious tone. "Stiles broke up with me." She looked down at her face.

Isaac frowned. "I'm sorry." He whispered sincerely. It was his fault, after all. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look 'ok' to you?" Lindsay felt as though she might cry again. "I just want to go home, so I can bawl my eyes out."

"It isn't safe out there. Especially for you." Isaac brushed some of Lindsay's hair off her face, noticing a scar underneath as she swatted his hand away.

"What do you mean, 'especially for you'?"

"I'm just saying... Maybe Helen isn't the best person to watch over you." He was proud that he'd remembered the woman's name this time, even though he knew he was about to hit a soft spot.

"What are you trying to say?"

"It isn't safe for you to let her treat you like she is. It's abuse."

Lindsay's eye twitched, and she grabbed Isaac's arm, pulling him near the lockers. "How do you know about that?" Her tone was quiet, but still urgent.

Isaac rubbed the back of his neck. "Scott told me what happened and I wanted to see if you were ok." He looked up at Lindsay bashfully. "I was about to knock, but I saw you guys in the window." Lindsay glared at him, not knowing what to say. "My dad used to do the same thing to me. It hurts, I know. You need to get help."

"There's nothing I can do about it." Lindsay looked away from Isaac. "What happened to your dad?"

Isaac stepped back, a little stunned. "How did you know something happened to my dad?"

"You said he _used to _do the same thing to you. As in past tense."

"He died." Isaac and Lindsay started walking again, and Lindsay thought to herself, _It looks like I'm going to class after all._

"I'm sorry." Lindsay touched Isaac's arm, and he smiled at her.

"It's ok. He was an ass anyway."

Lindsay laughed. "Well, thanks, I guess."

"For what?"

"Making me feel like I'm not worthless." Lindsay sighed, not caring that she still had her books when she pulled Isaac into a hug. She couldn't help but notice that he smelled really nice. Isaac slowly wrapped his arms around her as well, a little surprised. "Next time, just come inside." She whispered so only he could hear, then walked away, waving.

Isaac let out a relieved huff.

Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

* * *

As the bell rang, Allison saw a flash of familiar brunette hair with blonde highlights. Pure hatred flowed through her.

Lindsay.

Without thinking twice, Allison dropped her books and stomped right up to Lindsay, whipping her around. Lindsay had a smug expression on her face, which made Allison want to punch her even more.

"Word travels fast, bitch." Allison snarled.

"Excuse me?" Lindsay replied innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you kissed Scott." Allison grimaced.

"Actually, Scott kissed me." Lindsay gave Allison a sad smile.

"You kissed my boyfriend."

"_Ex-_boyfriend." Lindsay corrected. "You said you two broke up, remember?"

Allison winced. She _had _told Lindsay, hadn't she?

Right after Lindsay had asked her if what Stiles told her was true and Allison said yes, Lindsay had cleared her throat.

_"So what's up with you and that Scott guy?" Lindsay asked._

_"What do you mean?" Allison replied._

_"I mean, you two are always sneaking glances at each other and stuff." Lindsay shrugged._

_"We used to date." Allison sighed. "We broke up."_

_"Sorry." Lindsay muttered as she walked away, even though Allison wasn't sure she was even talking to her._

"You're going to pay for that." Allison said, an image of Lindsay and Scott making out crossing her mind.

"Fine." Lindsay threw her books down. "You want to fight? Lets fight."

That was the one advantage she'd always had over other people in her schools: she was a good fighter.

When she was a dork with glasses and braces, she was still stick-thin, so people thought she'd be an easy target. But they were always in for a surprise. When they would lunge at Lindsay, she would fight back, better than they could. It was the one thing she could count on.

"Come at me, bitch." Lindsay grinned. People started to stare.

Allison lunged forward, grabbing Lindsay by her wrists and pinning her against the lockers. Allison was about to let out a satisfied sigh, but Lindsay laughed. Allison felt a sharp pain in her chest. Lindsay's left heel stabbed into her stomach. Allison stepped back, startled.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" People cheered.

Lindsay pushed herself off the lockers into a flip, landing perfectly even with her heels. She gave Allison a satisfied smirk. "You're such a freaking loser." Lindsay taunted.

"Slut."

"_Bitch."_

_"Anorexic whore!"_

Lindsay cringed and Allison knew she'd hit something.

"Take that back." Lindsay glared at Allison.

"Which part?" Allison grinned. "_Whore?" _She paused. "Or _anorexic?"_

Lindsay flinched again. Then her hands were around Allison's neck, which surprised Lindsay herself.

Allison's eyes widened. Lindsay was strangely strong. Looks were deceiving sometimes.

Allison swiped her foot into Lindsay's ankle. She screeched as she fell to the ground.

Allison got on top of her and let her haughty smile show. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." She lifted her hand up into the air.

Lindsay squirmed beneath her. "And you don't know how long I've waited to do this." She easily rolled to the said, making herself and Allison switch places. She let out a sigh, looking as though she was trying to decide what to do.

Unlike when Lindsay was on the bottom, Allison couldn't even move. Lindsay slapped Allison so forcefully it would probably still sting the next day.

She reached up to go again, when someone grabbed her around her waist and pulled her off of Allison. She squirmed, but their grip was firm. Lindsay looked up at Isaac and glared. "I had it under control." She muttered.

"I know." Isaac hugged her close to his chest.

Allison got up and was about to charge at Lindsay again, but someone grabbed her as well. She could tell it was Scott without looking.

Lindsay gave Allison a satisfied smile. She'd obviously won.

The new principal edged his way through the crowd, his gray hair shining under the lights. "Alright! There's nothing to see here! Everyone go to class!" He waved the crowd away and glanced at the two girls.

Everyone proceeded to their classes, and Stiles took one last glance from the back. This was about Scott, not him. He didn't care anymore.

"My office. Now." The principal gestured towards a door down the hallway. "All four of you."

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it's been taking so long for me to post! I've been very busy lately! I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Just FYI, the picture I have for this story is not the one I initially wanted, but Scotland was the closet girl I could find to look like my character, Lindsay! But it's still not exactly what I wanted! I just wanted you to keep that in mind! Also, I wanted to let you know that even though the show is on now, this will be absolutely _nothing _like it (As you can probably tell by the new character and the fact that Jackson didn't leave town)! The only things the two will have in common (that I know of, at least.) will be the alpha pack, which I'll be bringing into the story later, but still won't be a _huge _part of it, and I just found out from watching recent episodes that there will be something else, too! Just keep in mind the center of this story will be the (mostly) Lindsay, Stiles, and Isaac love triangle. It's more about the romance than the werewolves at this point, but I'll bring that in more as we go along! Also, I will try to post every week! I can't get on every day! I don't know why I'm always so nervous about this story, but I always feel like no one is going to like it, so, if you didn't like it, please don't say anything. Just review if you liked it, please! Thanks for reading! And, yes, I purposely kept all of this. ~L**

Chapter 9

Lindsay tapped her foot nervously against her chair. She was in the principal's office with Allison Argent, who had come up to her about kissing Scott. They'd gone all out, that was for sure. She stared at the name-tag like thing on the principal's desk. "Principal Appleton". She'd only met Appleton once with Helen to make sure the transfer had gone correctly. Now, Lindsay stared at the pencil and pen container that had a small apple on it. She couldn't help but laugh a little inside. It was a little ironic to her. Then she wondered what Helen would do. Isaac's words flowed through her head again. _It isn't safe for you to let her treat you like she is. It's abuse... You need to get help._

Speaking of Isaac, he and Scott had been excused after everyone explained what happened. Appleton's exact words were, "Get out." Isaac had given Lindsay a longing look and a short hug. "It's ok." Lindsay whispered.

Blinking back to the present, Lindsay looked up to see Allison staring at her with pure hatred vibrating off her.

"None of this would have happened if you weren't such a little slut." Allison growled.

Lindsay gripped the sides of her chair hard, deciding to ignore the comment. She couldn't get into any more trouble than she already was.

The door to the office opened and Appleton, who had grey hair and dark eyes, Helen, and a man that could only be Allison's father entered. Helen had a disapproving grimace on her face. Allison's dad crossed his arms over his chest, and frowned. Helen stood behind Lindsay's chair, and Lindsay could feel her warm breath on her neck. It seemed to say, "You're going to pay for this." Allison's father stood behind her.

As Appleton spoke, the words drifted in one ear and out the other for Lindsay. It was just the normal lecture for having a fight. She'd heard it a few times before back in Pennsylvania, and she knew what was about to happen.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you." Appleton declared as the last bell of the day rang. Kids cheered, lockers slammed, and feet pattered down the hallway. The few that were always nosy stopped and glanced into the office. Everyone else was just happy to get out. Once the feet stopped, the principal continued, "Allison, according to your records, this has happened a few times before." Lindsay looked over at Allison, a little surprised. When had those fights happened, and with who? She couldn't help but wonder how many times she'd gotten into trouble like this. "You'll have a two-day suspension. I don't want to see you on the school premises until Thursday." Allison turned and glared again. "Dismissed." He sounded irritated as he waved his hand to shoo them away. Allison's father grabbed Allison's arm gently as he turned around and pulled her out the door. "As for you..." Appleton pointed at Lindsay. "Since it's only your second week, and your first fight here..." He shivered a little at the word 'fight'. "I'm going to let you off with a warning. Next time, it will be detention, got it?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yes. Thank you, sir." She gave him a nervous smile.

Helen pulled Lindsay out of her seat and into the hallway. Her grip was hard enough to leave bruises where her fingers were, and Lindsay let out a small squeak. "What in _the hell _is wrong with you?"

"You're hurting me." Lindsay pulled, but Helen wouldn't let go.

"What are your parents going to think about this!?"

"Let go." Lindsay gritted her teeth.

"Shut up!" Helen gripped harder, and Lindsay swore she heard a popping sound. Lindsay let out a soft squeal.

Less than a second later, someone bumped into them. Helen let go of Lindsay's arm, and Lindsay stumbled back, rubbing the sore spot where Helen's hand was moments before.

"Oh, sorry. I should have watched where I was going." Isaac looked at Lindsay worriedly, and she could tell he had done it on purpose. She looked down, willing herself not to cry.

"Shouldn't you have left by now?" Helen's voice was choked, like she was afraid he might have seen something.

"I just came back to get my French notebook." He waved a yellow notebook in front of Helen's face. "You must be Helen. I've heard a lot about you."

Helen stepped back. Lindsay let out a laugh that she knew Helen wouldn't hear, still looking at the ground.

"Hey, are we still on for that study date?" Isaac glanced at Lindsay, whose head immediately shot up.

_"What _study date?" Helen spat.

"We have a huge French test tomorrow. Lindsay and I were going to help each other out a little. It's going to be one of the biggest grades of the year, you know."

Lindsay shot Isaac a grateful smile. "Yeah, don't you remember? I asked if I could and you said yes. But I guess now I'm going to be grounded, so..."

"No, go ahead. It's a big grade. It's important." Helen walked towards the front door to the school. "The less time I spend with you, the better." She added under her breath. "Just be home by eight." Helen stomped out the door.

Lindsay turned to Isaac. "You totally just saved my ass. For now, at least." She gave him an appreciative grin. They stared at each other for a while, then, in a silent agreement, walked out the door towards Lindsay's car. "So, since we have a fake French test to study for... Where do you want to go?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Isaac winked. "I got a ride today, so, if you don't mind..."

"Sure." Lindsay handed him the keys. He opened the door to the passenger seat and Lindsay slipped inside. As Isaac closed the door and sat down next to her, he pulled something out of his pocket. "A blindfold, huh?" Lindsay let out a small laugh. "You sure are full of surprises, aren't you, Isaac Lahey?" She looked straight into his sparkling blue eyes, a sense of longing washing over her. Lindsay realized how much she wanted to kiss him, thank him for everything. But Allison's words still echoed in her head. _...if you weren't such a little slut... _Isaac laughed and put the blindfold over her eyes, even though she could still make out faint figures.

As he started the car, Lindsay heard him mutter to himself, "You have no idea."

* * *

After her dad pulled Allison out of the school for a long, wordless ride home and they finally got to the house, Allison ran to the stairs, not wanting to say anything to anybody.

"Allison." Chris called.

She stopped mid-step, closed her eyes, let out a preparatory sigh, and turned around. "Yes?" She asked, her voice dripping with annoyance.

"What were you thinking?" He shook his head.

Allison stayed silent for a while. "You wouldn't get it."

"You're right, I wouldn't." Chris started pacing. "What could have possibly been going through your head?"

"She-"

"We can't afford for you to slip up like this, you know." He sighed. "You can't just go around and bite off other people's heads just because you're still upset about your mom and Scott."

Allison stiffened. "I know."

"Is this about Scott?" Allison could tell just by his tone that he was concerned. But, more than that, he was disappointed.

"No..." Allison wheeled herself around, hoping she sounded convincing enough.

"Allison, why would you do something like this?"

"You don't understand, Dad."

"All of this, over a boy."

"Dad-"

"I don't get it. You broke up with him."

"You don't-"

"It doesn't make sense to me."

"Dad!" Allison used her heel to turn herself back around. Chris shut his mouth and looked at Allison in surprise. She hated yelling at him, but he just wouldn't listen. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't get it, Dad, because she's one of them."

Chris rose an eyebrow, then opened his mouth again. "Wh-"

"Lindsay's one of them. She's a werewolf."

* * *

**Author's note: Do you believe Lindsay's a werewolf? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Just FYI, the picture I have for this story is not the one I initially wanted, but Scotland was the closet girl I could find to look like my character, Lindsay! But it's still not exactly what I wanted! I just wanted you to keep that in mind! Also, I wanted to let you know that even though the show is on now, this will be absolutely _nothing _like it (As you can probably tell by the new character and the fact that Jackson didn't leave town)! The only things the two will have in common (that I know of, at least.) will be the alpha pack, which I'll be bringing into the story later, but still won't be a _huge _part of it, and I just found out from watching recent episodes that there will be something else, too! Just keep in mind the center of this story will be the (mostly) Lindsay, Stiles, and Isaac love triangle. It's more about the romance than the werewolves at this point, but I'll bring that in more as we go along! Also, I will try to post every week! I can't get on every day! I don't know why I'm always so nervous about this story, but I always feel like no one is going to like it, so, if you didn't like it, please don't say anything. Just review if you liked it, please! Thanks for reading! And, yes, I purposely kept all of this. ~L**

Chapter 10

Lindsay squirmed around in her seat, the anticipation killing her. "Are we almost there?" She asked like a five year old. She couldn't help but laugh a little at her tone.

Isaac took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on top of Lindsay's. "Patience." He scolded, but he started laughing as well. His fingers laced between hers and she could help but feel a little guilty.

_Slut._

The word echoed through her head as she thought about what happened that day. And then there was Stiles. She felt a sense of longing flood through her. Even if he hadn't let her explain, she couldn't keep herself from still having a small piece of her that loved him. She wondered what would have happened if she hadn't gone on that date, or if she made sure the note was from Stiles. Would they still be together? Would she fall more in love with him? Would Isaac have seen Helen throw that glass at her, missing he head by half an inch?

Nearly five minutes later, Isaac parked the car and Lindsay heard the door open then close.

"Okay." Isaac whispered so close to her ear that Lindsay could feel his breath as he helped her out of the car. A tingle of excitement shot through her. "I'm going to take this off, but don't open your eyes until I say so, alright?" Lindsay nodded as Isaac slipped the blindfold off her eyes. He grabbed her hand and they walked for a few seconds. "Okay. Now."

Lindsay eagerly opened her eyes and looked around. Birds flew around peacefully. There were hiking trails off in the distance. Benches were set every few feet from each other. A big water fountain gushed in the middle of everything. Lindsay's heart dropped almost immediately. It was a park. She and Stiles had their first kiss in a park. Then she saw the angry look on his face from earlier that day. How heartbroken he was. And, just like that, all the thoughts she had on the way there started back up in her head again. "Wow." She said, trying to sound impressed, although she was absolutely mortified.

"It's pretty cool, isn't it?" Isaac smiled, seemingly proud of himself. At least he thought she liked it. "I thought we needed a little getaway. To go somewhere outside of Beacon Hills for a while."

"Yeah." Lindsay looked around again. This was actually happening. "Where are we, exactly?"

"Not far. Don't worry, you'll be home by eight." He had a playful edge to his voice, but Lindsay couldn't help but be worried.

"Oh." She closed her eyes. _If this is going to end well, the next car to pass will be red, _she thought. It was something she liked to do. Check up with herself, see if what she was doing was right, while letting it all be luck. She thought it was cool how it always ended up being true. Like the time in Kindergarten when she'd made her first friend, Nina. When Nina had walked up to with her hair identical to Lindsay's and pretty green eyes, asking Lindsay if she wanted to come play a game with her, she'd smiled and said to herself, "If she'll be my best friend, a bird will fly by the first window to the right." And, sure enough, one did. She and Nina had been best friends ever since. Now, she opened her eyes, looking at the next car that passed. It was silver. Her stomach churned. _Uh-oh._

"Come on." Isaac pulled Lindsay closer to the trees. A picnic blanket was laid out in front of them, as well as food and drinks.

"How did you get this done?" She forced a laugh.

"I know a guy." Isaac smiled. Lindsay forced a grin, too. She wondered if the guy was someone she knew.

They sat down on opposite sides of the blanket. Lindsay shirted uncomfortably. This was so wrong. Something terrible was going to happen. She was positive. Neither said anything.

"Can I ask you something?" Lindsay suddenly blurted, fiddling with the end of the blanket.

"Sure." Isaac nodded.

"You said your dad was, you know, abusive." Isaac stiffened. "What did he do to you?" He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Lindsay sighed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to tell me." She looked down.

"No. It's ok." Isaac glanced at Lindsay. "He threw things, hit me, and sometimes, he would lock me in this freezer-"

"That's horrible." Lindsay cut him off, taking his hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He squeezed Lindsay's hand. "It's hard when you hate someone so much for what they do, but, at the same time, you love them, and you care, even if they don't. You know what I mean?"

"I know exactly how you feel." She closed her eyes. "Did he stop, before he died?" Isaac shook his head. "How do I get help?"

"I'll help you." He volunteered. "I know I can get you through this."

"Thank you." Lindsay looked into his eyes. Isaac smiled. "You know, you're not what I thought you'd be like."

"What do you mean?" He laughed.

"You're not like most guys. Self-indulgent, only care about themselves. You're really sweet. And you really seem to care."

Isaac cringed. He felt like the exact opposite of what Lindsay said he was. "Thanks."

"You're not like most guys." Lindsay repeated. "You're really something special."

_You have no idea, _Isaac thought as he leaned forward, and Lindsay tilted her head. This was the moment. The was actually going to happen. His lips grazed hers, but she quickly pulled away. She put her hands over her eyes. "Oh my God." Lindsay peeked at Isaac through her fingers. "I am _so _sorry."

"It's okay." Isaac lied.

"I just... I'm not ready for another boyfriend yet. Not after what happened with Stiles. Not when I-I'm not over..." She trailed off, realizing what she just said.

"I get it." He nodded slowly. "Stiles is a cool guy."

"I'm sorry." Lindsay stood up and ran to her car. Isaac called her name as she slid into the driver's seat and locked the doors. She only drove around the block before she stopped the car. Lindsay leaned her head back against her seat, holding her knees close to her chest. Tears spilled out of her eyes.

It _had _gone horribly.

* * *

An hour later, Lindsay was driving back to Helen's house. Before she'd actually started driving again, she texted Isaac another quick apology and he said he could get a ride. The good thing about the blindfold was that she concentrated on all the turns, so she knew how to get back. But the whole thing still left her feeling horrible.

As she pulled up to Helen's, she couldn't help but let a sick feeling wash over her. What was Helen going to do about the fight earlier that day?

When she walked through the door, Helen was waiting for her. Her white-ish hair cascaded down her shoulders in the chair she was sitting on. She put down her copy of _The Scarlet Letter. _"You're late." She snarled.

"No, I'm not. It's only seven." Lindsay looked at the number on her phone. She hadn't realized it took so long to drive back.

"I told you to be here at seven." Helen stood up and stepped closer to her.

Lindsay stepped back. "You told me eight."

"No, I told you _seven." _Helen moved so close to Lindsay that she could feel her breath on her neck. Lindsay new what Helen had said, but she knew better than to fight back. She couldn't do the same thing to Helen that she did to Allison. They were _related. _And she could never do anything to hurt her, no matter how much of a bitch she was. Lindsay swallowed, not knowing what to do. Helen leered over her.

Instead of doing what she knew she should, Lindsay turned and ran. She needed to get away from Helen. She couldn't face her. Not today. Not now.

"Hey!" Helen yelled, running after her. "Come back here!"

Lindsay ran up the stairs, and as she reached the top, a hand wrapped around her wrist. For an old lady, Helen sure was fast. "Let go of me!" She tugged at her arm, but Helen didn't budge. "I said let go!"

"Come on." Helen tried to whip Lindsay around. Lindsay's eyes widened as her feet slipped out from under her and she let out a loud scream. She felt Helen let go of her as she started to fall.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, guys! Sorry, I was going to post this yesterday, but my mom kicked me off the computer. Also, I just wanted to let you know that I will no longer be able to post on week days because of school! I will hopefully post the next chapter next weekend! Thanks for your understanding!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Just FYI, the picture I have for this story is not the one I initially wanted, but Scotland was the closet girl I could find to look like my character, Lindsay! But it's still not exactly what I wanted! I just wanted you to keep that in mind! Also, I wanted to let you know that even though the show is on now, this will be absolutely _nothing _like it (As you can probably tell by the new character and the fact that Jackson didn't leave town)! The only things the two will have in common (that I know of, at least.) will be the alpha pack, which I'll be bringing into the story later, but still won't be a _huge _part of it, and I just found out from watching recent episodes that there will be something else, too! Just keep in mind the center of this story will be the (mostly) Lindsay, Stiles, and Isaac love triangle. It's more about the romance than the werewolves at this point, but I'll bring that in more as we go along! Also, I will try to post every week! I can't get on every day! I don't know why I'm always so nervous about this story, but I always feel like no one is going to like it, so, if you didn't like it, please don't say anything. Just review if you liked it, please! Thanks for reading! And, yes, I purposely kept all of this. ~L**

Chapter 11

Lindsay's body convulsed violently as the medics rolled the cart she was on into a room, her hand tilting at an awkward angle. Her eyes were closed, and you could tell something was wrong. They closed the door, making sure that no one they didn't want could get in.

"We need the other EMT's!" Melissa McCall called. "Where are my other EMT's!?"

"Mom." Scott said, grabbing Melissa's arm. "I know that girl. You have to let me in there." He felt a twinge of guilt about their date rise to the surface again. He more than _knew _her.

"Scott, as much as I trust you, I can't let you in there. I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"I can help her."

"I know that." Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Scott."

Scott glared at his mom. Why didn't she understand that he _needed _to help her? He needed to make it up to her.

Less than a minute later, Isaac burst through the door. "Where is she!?" He asked, his eyes wide. "Where's Lindsay!?" Despite what happened, he still cared. He had to see her. He had to help.

"She's in there." Scott pointed to the door they'd just dragged Lindsay through. As soon as he found out Lindsay was the girl in the room, he had composed a text to Isaac and a few others. "They won't let us in."

"You have to let me in." Isaac looked straight at Melissa. "You have to." His look was pleading, tears brimming his eyes.

Melissa sighed. "I'm sorry, Isaac. I can't let you in. Either of you."

"You have to let me see her!" Isaac lunged forward, about to go into the room anyway. One hand grabbed each of his arms, holding him back. One was Scott, but who was the other?

"Isaac, don't." Stiles said, swallowing hard. He didn't even know why he was there. He shouldn't care.

Isaac relaxed a little, knowing he was making a show. Then he glanced in the corner and saw a lady with white hair and eyes that matched the color of Lindsay's. She was leaning over a magazine stiffly. Isaac's anger flooded to the surface again as he stomped over to Helen.

"Isaac!" Scott yelled urgently, sensing what he was about to do, but Isaac ignored him.

He walked over to Helen with clenched fists and gritted teeth. "You!" He pointed a shaking finger at Helen. "You did this to her!"

Helen looked up calmly from the magazine, a bored look on her face. "Do I know you?" She didn't look concerned at all, which only made Isaac angrier.

"I know you have something to do with this! I don't know what happened, but I know you have something to do with it!" Isaac's voice rose, and Scott and Stiles watched from a distance.

"Oh, you're the study date guy." Helen wrinkled her nose.

"Do you even care about her at all!? She's in there suffering from God knows what, and you're just sitting here, not giving a shit!"

"Isaac..." Scott, who had just walked over, put his hand on Isaac's shoulder, trying to hold him back, but Isaac shook him off. Helen didn't say anything.

"I know what you do to her!" Isaac shook with fury. "I know how you've been treating her!" Stiles and Scott curiously rose their eyebrows, confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Helen picked the magazine back up, but you could still see the guilty look on her face.

"I've seen it with my own eyes!" Isaac pointed to himself for emphasis. "I've seen what you've done!"

Her eyes widened. "I think you should get your eyes checked."

"You can't hide it from me." He hissed, bringing his face so close to hers that he could make out the wrinkles forming on her forehead. "And I swear to God, if she doesn't make it out of this alive, I will get you arrested for what you did." Isaac walked to the seat furthest from Helen and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

If Lindsay didn't make it out alive, he would do worse than get Helen arrested. He knew that, deep down, he wouldn't get her thrown into jail.

He would kill her.

* * *

A half hour later, they still wouldn't let anyone see Lindsay. Jackson and Lydia had come, too, and now, Allison burst through the door.

"Guys." She called, waving the group over.

As Lydia walked up to Allison, she couldn't help but ask in the bitchiest way possible, "What are _you _doing here?"

Everyone formed a sort of circle huddle. "I have something I need to tell you guys." Allison crossed her arms.

"I thought you were grounded?" Scott questioned.

"Like you would actually care." She snarled. "I snuck out."

"Allison-"

"Now, back to the important stuff." Lydia rose an eyebrow, Jackson wrapped an arm protectively around her, Scott scowled, Isaac glared, and Stiles stared blankly at Allison. "I figured it out after we fought. Lindsay had to be a werewolf."

"What?" Lydia laughed.

"I would have known, Allison. I would have been able to tell." Scott shook his head.

"Think about it. It just makes sense." Allison pleaded.

"You're just jealous that she's a better fighter than you." Isaac scoffed.

"How else would she be able to beat me?" Allison crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe she's just really good at fighting." Stiles pointed out.

"Or maybe you're just not as good as you think." Jackson looked at Allison expectantly.

"Fine. Don't believe me. But don't come running to me when you find out I'm right." Allison stomped out of the hospital, and everyone returned to their seats.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked Lydia.

"Why would you care?" She turned the other way so Stiles couldn't see that she was about to burst into tears. "You shouldn't even be here. Do you know how horrible she felt?"

He backed up a little in his seat, surprised by Lydia's choice of words. "I know how much she means to you." Stiles looked at Lydia, who finally turned around. "And I know you were only trying to protect her."

"Then why couldn't you just leave her alone?" Lydia crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would you throw me under the bus if you knew I was trying to keep her safe?"

"You don't know how much she meant to me." He looked at his feet.

Lydia's eyes widened. "Then why would you just jump to conclusions about what happened? Why wouldn't you give her a chance to explain?" She seemed angrier now.

"I already knew what happened."

"You don't know the whole story."

"Well, just know that I'm here for you, no matter what happens." Stiles gave Lydia's hand a squeeze, then got up and sat next to Scott.

Lydia glared from her seat next to Jackson.

"Everything okay?" Jackson questioned from beside her.

Lydia turned towards Jackson, grabbing his hand and giving him a fake smile. "Yeah. Everything's just perfect."

* * *

Derek sat with his head in his hands. All he could think about was Erica and Boyd. They left him. They were really gone. They were missing.

"What do you want?" Derek asked, not looking up.

"I don't want anything." Peter replied, walking up behind Derek. "I'm just here to help."

"I don't want your help."

"You know what's happening, don't you?" Peter sat down next to Derek.

"They have them, don't they?" Derek glanced at Peter. "They have Erica and Boyd."

"With good reason, of course." The smug look on Peter's face mad Derek want to slap him.

"How would you know?" Derek stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Peter. "You have something to do with this, don't you!?"

"Oh, please, Derek. I'm not an alpha." Peter glowered at Derek. "I'm not one of them."

"Why do they have them? Why would they want them?" Derek stared straight at Peter, afraid of what he might say. Peter gave him an identical look. "Well?" Peter sighed.

"They're getting ready to start World War Wolf."

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, to start off, sorry I haven't been able to post, school is driving me crazy, and thanks for your patience! My posting day from now on will be Sunday(I actually wrote this yesterday and forgot to post it because I'm an idiot) unless I'm not finished with a chapter or something comes up! Thanks for sticking by this story and understanding! Now, first, I want to know, Team Isaac, Team Stiles, or Team Someone Completely Different? And can you think of any couple names for them with Lindsay? :) And, lastly, if anyone can figure out exactly what happened to Lindsay I will dedicate a chapter to them. :) ~L**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Just FYI, the picture I have for this story is not the one I initially wanted, but Scotland was the closet girl I could find to look like my character, Lindsay! But it's still not exactly what I wanted! I just wanted you to keep that in mind! Also, I wanted to let you know that even though the show is on now, this will be absolutely _nothing _like it (As you can probably tell by the new character and the fact that Jackson didn't leave town)! The only things the two will have in common (that I know of, at least.) will be the alpha pack, which I'll be bringing into the story later, but still won't be a _huge _part of it, and I just found out from watching recent episodes that there will be something else, too! Just keep in mind the center of this story will be the (mostly) Lindsay, Stiles, and Isaac love triangle. It's more about the romance than the werewolves at this point, but I'll bring that in more as we go along! Also, I will try to post every week! I can't get on every day! I don't know why I'm always so nervous about this story, but I always feel like no one is going to like it, so, if you didn't like it, please don't say anything. Just review if you liked it, please! Thanks for reading! And, yes, I purposely kept all of this. ~L**

Chapter 12

Lindsay's eyes slowly fluttered open. She let out a shallow breath. Everything she saw appeared double, and it was blurry too. Where was she? What happened? As the figures finally merged, the first thing she saw was Helen's face. She stiffened as everything suddenly came back to her. Helen's hand wrapped around her wrist. Her sharp tone. The fall.

"Good. You're awake." Helen said calmly, folding her hands in her lap as she sat back into her chair.

"I had another one, didn't I?" Lindsay asked, sighing.

Helen nodded. "Your friends are really concerned about you. Study-date boy even had to nerve to come up to me and blame me for it."

"His name is Isaac." Lindsay snapped, surprising herself with her tone of voice. "And it _was _your fault."

"Now you listen here." Helen stood up, hovering over Lindsay, who took a deep breath. For a second, Lindsay thought Helen was going to hit her. "What happened stays between us. No one is going to find out, or else. You understand?" She pointed an accusing finger at Lindsay, who didn't move. "You tripped and fell down the stairs, you hit your head, and that's what caused all of this."

"I did fall and hit my head." Lindsay nodded in agreement with gritted teeth. "But it was because of you."

"You're going to keep your mouth shut." Helen matched Lindsay's expression.

"Why should I cover for you?" Lindsay crossed her arms.

"Because if you don't, you're going to pay for it." She stood up straight again.

"Okay." Lindsay looked down at her hands.

Helen stomped to the door and opened it. Isaac stood on the other side, looking like he was about to knock on the door. He put his hand down and Helen sent a sideways glare his way as she rushed out of the room. Isaac walked over to Lindsay and kneeled next to her.

"You're not actually going to tell them that, are you?" He asked, squeezing her hand.

Lindsay wondered how long he'd been listening. "That's what happened." She looked away.

"We both know that she did this to you." Isaac turned her head back towards him. "What happened?"

"She was going to hurt me again." Lindsay felt tears come to her eyes. "I ran, and once I got to the top of the stairs, she grabbed my wrist. I tried to make her let go, but she wouldn't. She turned me around, and I slipped. She didn't let go fast enough, so I guess that's why this hurts so much." She rotated her wrist. "I think it's sprained. When I hit the ground, I had a seizure. I used to have them when I was little." Lindsay looked up at Isaac hesitantly.

"You have to tell them." Isaac urged.

"Isaac, I can't." She gritted her teeth. "You know I can't."

"She's just going to keep hurting you." He got off his knees.

"I know." Lindsay suddenly burst into tears. "I just can't."

"If you don't, then I will." Isaac walked over to the door, about to leave.

"Isaac, please." She begged, reaching out, but wincing in pain. "I'll tell them if I have to, but right now just isn't the right time."

Isaac let out a small grunt, but still came back to Lindsay. "I care about you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Please, just let me handle this on my own." She felt a few more tears stream down her face.

He reached out and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry. It's okay." Isaac suddenly felt like he might cry, too.

"I'm sorry." Lindsay couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"If it makes you feel any better, Stiles was here." Isaac hesitantly added. If it would make her feel better, then he was happy.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

Isaac nodded. "He left when he found out you were okay."

Lindsay gave him a sad smile. "I like you a lot, Isaac. I'm really sorry that I can't seem to get over him." She winced and rolled her wrist again.

"Here. Let me see." Isaac held out his hand until Lindsay put hers on his. He squeezed, remembering what Scott and Deaton taught him. He could feel the pain surge through his veins as it left her, but he didn't care. She slowly eased up, staring at Isaac in awe.

"How did you do that?" She whispered, one last tear falling from her eyes.

"I heard about human contact helping to take pain away." Isaac quickly made up an excuse.

Lindsay smiled. "Thank you." She cautiously reached up and brought Isaac's face to hers, amazing herself. Isaac sank into the kiss easy, leaning over the hospital bed. This was what he'd been waiting for since she came to Beacon Hills. But, for some reason, it didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry." He said as he pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that. Stiles..."

"No, it was my fault. Um, thanks again." She looked around awkwardly.

"Lindsay..." Isaac trailed off as she turned to face him. "There's something I need to tell you."

Lindsay stared at him expectantly. "Okay...?"

"It's about Scott." He looked around, wanting to focus on anything but Lindsay.

"Thanks, but I think I know everything I need to about Scott." She rolled her eyes.

"No, this is important." Lindsay rose and eyebrow. "Scott's not as bad as you think he is."

"I highly doubt that." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Scott didn't go on that date because he wanted to. It was because he had to." Isaac made sure he didn't look Lindsay in the eyes. "I planned it. I knew his mom's pay was getting lowered, and he desperately needed money... I told him that if he went on that date with you and got you and Stiles to break up, I would give him the money he needed. He didn't want to do it, but he was desperate."

_"What?" _Lindsay looked at Isaac in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

Isaac shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"How could you do that to Scott?" She shook her head. "How could you do that to _me?" _She looked straight at Isaac, her eyes flashing with anger. "You made me believe that Scott was this horrible person who only cared about himself. You made me believe that he _wanted _to hurt his best friend. That kiss _ruined __my life! _Stiles was the one person that actually _cared _about me, and I _loved _him! And you took that away from me!" Tears started streaming down her face again. "You took away the one person in my life that I really needed. He meant everything to me, Isaac. If you really cared about me, why would you destroy that?"

"I'm sorry." Isaac looked at his feet.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you for this." Lindsay said quietly, letting the tears fall faster.

"I'm sorry." Isaac repeated, walking to the door.

Lindsay closed her eyes, and for a second, Isaac thought machines might go off and that would be the last time he saw her. But nothing happened.

With her eyes still closed, she whispered, "Tell Stiles I'm sorry." One more tear rolled down her cheek.

Isaac closed the door behind him and let out a loud sigh. Considering what he'd done, it was the least he could do.

* * *

"Thank you, Mrs. McCall!" Lindsay said, wrapping her arms around Scott's mom. "You're a lifesaver!"

"It could have been a lot worse." Melissa replied, blushing, as Lindsay let go. "I hardly did anything. You should be thanking the others."

"Well, either way, you're still my favorite." She winked.

"Oh!" Melissa cried as Lindsay wrapped her in another hug. She slowly hugged back, laughing. When she was sure no one was looking, Lindsay slipped something into Mrs. McCall's pocket. No one had to know it was from her.

"Have a nice day, Mrs. McCall!" Lindsay smiled and waved as she released Scott's mom from her hug and walked over to Lydia, who was waiting for her.

"Well, she's nice." Melissa said as Scott came up to her.

"Oh my God, Mom. No." Scott closed his eyes. He knew what she was trying to say.

"What? I'm just saying..." She looked at Scott expectantly.

Scott let out an exasperated sigh and walked away.

"What was that about?" Lydia asked as she and Lindsay walked out the door together.

"Nothing. I just had some business to take care of." Lindsay smiled, but Lydia still gave her a weird look. Her smile fell as she rolled her eyes. "You know, thanking her for helping me."

"Right." Lydia laughed.

"Do you need a ride home, Lydia?" Helen questioned as she came up to them. She grinned, but Lindsay still shivered. She'd gone through with Helen's plan, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to do something to her.

"Actually, I think I do." Lydia gave Lindsay an uncertain look, but Lindsay nodded as an okay. The less time she spent alone with Helen, the better. "Jackson had to leave. He drove me here."

Lindsay suddenly felt a surge of anger flood through her as they walked up to Helen's BMW. She hadn't even cared enough to ride in the ambulance with her. Knowing what she was thinking, Lydia put her hand on top of Lindsay's. _Calm down, _it seemed to say. _Everything's going to be okay. _But Lindsay wasn't sure it was.

Lindsay and Lydia went into the back and Helen started rambling about something that neither were paying attention to.

"If you were wondering, she knows my name because we talked for a little in the waiting room." Lydia whispered, leaning closer to Lindsay.

"I figured." She replied, glancing up at Helen.

"Lindsay's told me so much about you, Lydia!" Helen continued from the driver's seat cheerfully. Lindsay felt the anger rise to the surface again. She never talked to Helen about anything unless she had to, yet alone Lydia. "It was so nice to finally meet you in person!"

Lydia smiled in return, but her face fell in almost an instant when she saw Lindsay's clenched fists. "Oh, God." She reached into her purse and started looking through it. "I think I forgot my keys at home." Lindsay glanced over at Lydia, noticing that the keys were wedged in the corner. She was about to say something, but Lydia gave her a look and continued. "I can't get in. My parents have the place locked up tight by now." She stuck out her lip in a pout. "Is there any way I can stay at your place, just for tonight?"

"Of course, dear!" Helen grinned, but it was wobbly, and Lindsay could tell she wasn't the biggest fan of the idea.

_Thank you, _Lindsay mouthed, softening a little.

Lydia grinned in return.

"Okay, we're here." Helen said as she pulled up to her house. Although she was still forcing a smile, her left eye occasionally twitched.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ross." Lydia replied, although she didn't seem sure that she was saying it right.

"Oh, dear, I'm not married." Helen blushed, obviously flattered.

"Oh, really?" Lydia glanced at Lindsay. She had a look on her face as if she was trying to look like she didn't believe it, but it didn't quite work. "How could a lovely woman like you not be married?"

Lindsay couldn't help but burst into giggles as she opened the car door. Helen didn't pay any attention to Lindsay. "Thank you, Lydia. You can go to Lindsay's room. I'm sure Lindsay would be happy to show you around." She led Lydia into the house. "And, please, just call me Helen."

"Of course." Lydia smiled as Lindsay took her to her room. The heels she was wearing clacked against the wood. Once Lindsay closed the door behind them, Lydia's smile faded.

"What?" Lindsay asked nervously. She looked down at her feet. "Is it the bed? Trust me, it's not the color I would have picked. I mean, it's a nice, pink, but I was thinking something a little lighter."

"It's not the bed." She stifled a laugh, crossing her arms. "Spill."

"What?" Lindsay giggled anxiously, picking at the scab on her thumb.

"You need to just tell me the truth." Lydia stuck out her bottom lip the slightest bit.

Lindsay opened her mouth to ask what she meant, but no words came out. She just stared at Lydia questioningly, and Lydia gave her a look that said, _I know what you did. You might as well tell me on your own. _Lindsay thought as hard as she could, but nothing came to mind except the date, which she already knew about except for the part about Isaac, which there was no way she could know about, and that kiss she had with Isaac right before he told her. But how could she know about that? There was nothing to tell Lydia. Maybe Nina, but not Lydia.

"I know you've been keeping something from me." Lydia continued, obviously noticing that Lindsay wasn't getting what she was saying. "Something big."

* * *

**Author's note: I won't be able to post next Sunday because my friend is having her birthday party and I won't have enough time! I will post the Sunday after! Thanks for understanding!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Just FYI, the picture I have for this story is not the one I initially wanted, but Scotland was the closet girl I could find to look like my character, Lindsay! But it's still not exactly what I wanted! I just wanted you to keep that in mind! Also, I wanted to let you know that even though the show is on now, this will be absolutely _nothing _like it (As you can probably tell by the new character and the fact that Jackson didn't leave town)! The only things the two will have in common (that I know of, at least.) will be the alpha pack, which I'll be bringing into the story later, but still won't be a _huge _part of it, and I just found out from watching recent episodes that there will be something else, too! Just keep in mind the center of this story will be the (mostly) Lindsay, Stiles, and Isaac love triangle. It's more about the romance than the werewolves at this point, but I'll bring that in more as we go along! Also, I will try to post every week! I can't get on every day! I don't know why I'm always so nervous about this story, but I always feel like no one is going to like it, so, if you didn't like it, please don't say anything. Just review if you liked it, please! Thanks for reading! And, yes, I purposely kept all of this. ~L**

Chapter 13

The words echoed in Lindsay's head for a while before they finally sunk in. Lydia didn't trust her. Or maybe she did know something, and Lindsay just wasn't sure what. She stood in shock for a few seconds before she could even mutter, "Wh-what?" Lindsay hated how high-pitched her voice became when she was nervous.

Lydia's features softened as she let out a loud sigh. "Stiles and Isaac." She glanced at something from across the room. "I know."

Lindsay almost let out a relieved sigh, but stopped herself so Lydia wouldn't be suspicious. At least she didn't know about Helen. "Oh." Lindsay looked at the ground as she started to relax. "You know what Isaac did?"

Lydia nodded. "I was about to come in and you kissed him and..." She stared straight at Lindsay. "I thought you'd tell me as soon as you got a chance, but I guess you don't trust me enough."

"I do trust you." Lindsay crossed her arms over her chest. "I just didn't think you'd care."

"Of course I care." Lydia matched Lindsay's stance. "You're the best friend I have."

"You're my best friend, too." Lindsay's lip wobbled as the words spilled out. It was true, well, other than Nina back at home. Lydia pulled her into a big hug. "I'm sorry." Lindsay whispered into Lydia's shoulder.

"It's okay." She pulled away from the hug and looked at Lindsay. "Just know that I'm here for you." Lindsay let out an uncomfortable gulp.

"Lydia, there's something important I need to tell you."

* * *

Stiles woke up to the sound of something breathing over him. He knew he wasn't alone. He shot up, alert, and looked around. No one was there.

But he knew he wasn't imagining things. He could still hear them.

"Whoever you are, just come out!" Stiles called, grabbing a bat and getting up. "Come out before I call the police!" _Or my dad, _he added in his head.

"Whoa. Dude, relax. It's just me." A voice said as they stepped into the room. Stiles couldn't make out who they were, but he knew that he knew them. He grabbed the flashlight that was sitting on the ground by his bed and shined it in the person's eyes. He blocked his eyes with his, but Stiles knew who it was.

"Isaac?" He put the flashlight and bat down. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you about Lindsay." Isaac started, putting his hands in his pockets.

"There's nothing to talk about." Stiles muttered, looking at his bare feet.

"If you don't love her, why were you at the hospital?" He couldn't think about how jealous this conversation this conversation was making him. Why couldn't Lindsay like him like she liked Stiles? And why was Stiles so ungrateful? Stiles opened his mouth, but no words came out. He didn't have an answer. "You were worried about her. You still have feelings for her. Just admit it."

"I was worried, but that doesn't mean I like her." Stiles muttered.

"You know, she's really sorry about what happened with Scott." Isaac shuffled a foot. "She was so happy when she found out you were there. You should have seen the smile on her face." He made a sad grin, thinking about Lindsay's gleeful face. "God, if she loved me as much as she loves you, I would never leave her side."

"I'm starting to wonder if you're talking to me or yourself." Stiles sat down on his bed.

"You love her, Stiles. Just admit it."

"I loved her." He corrected, although he wasn't sure of his own answer. He pictured Lindsay's face and couldn't tell whether he was happy or angry that she was in his mind again.

"Stiles, she's the most amazing things that's ever happened to you! Even I sometimes wonder why she would pick you, of all the guys out there, and you don't even seem to care that this girl is sorry for something that wasn't her fault and she's in love with you!" Isaac kicked something and Stiles worried he might wake his dad up.

"She is pretty awesome, huh?" Stiles laughed.

"More than you think, I'd bet." Isaac sat down next to Stiles.

"How do I know if it's even real?"

"God dammit, Stiles! If it wasn't real, I wouldn't be here right now!" Isaac smacked a hand to his head. Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but Isaac cut him off. "I just need you to tell me."

"Tell you what?" Stiles looked up at Isaac, who was now standing over him.

"Do you lover her?" Isaac glared. "Do you love Lindsay like she loves you?"

* * *

Erica scanned the dark woods late that night as she ran through them, trying to dodge the trees unsuccessfully as they scratched her skin. Boyd trailed behind her, slower than usual. Blood oozed out of his shirt and onto his hand. She could tell he was in pain, but they had to keep moving. They couldn't get caught. They would surely die.

"Boyd, come on!" Erica yelled, still running as she turned to look at him. "They're coming for us!"

"I'm trying!" He called back. She couldn't help but notice how cute-_Stop, Erica. Stop, _she thought to herself. _Not now. You need to find help. Boyd could be dying. He should be healing._

"We need to find Derek!" She stopped for a second until Boyd caught up. "I know you don't want to, but he's the only one that can help us." She stared straight into his eyes as she began running again.

While she wasn't looking, she ran straight into a tree and fell backwards. Erica felt herself fully turn into her werewolf form as Boyd helped her up. Her eyes glowed a deep red and, as she looked back up at Boyd, she saw his were too.

After all, they had killed a member of the alpha pack.

They'd killed Olivia.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, so I'm going to keep all of the members of the alpha pack the same as from the show, except I'm adding Olivia.**

**Two questions:**

**1) What is Lindsay going to tell Lydia?**

**And**

**2) Does Stiles still love Lindsay?**

**Review with what you think! Also, tell me if you're team Isaac or Stiles! :)**

**Sorry for not posting the last two weeks. I had birthday parties both Sunday's, when I usually post. I won't be able to post either next weekend or the one after because I have a piano recital. Thanks for your understanding! ~L**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Just FYI, the picture I have for this story is not the one I initially wanted, but Scotland was the closet girl I could find to look like my character, Lindsay! But it's still not exactly what I wanted! I just wanted you to keep that in mind! Also, I wanted to let you know that even though the show is on now, this will be absolutely _nothing _like it (As you can probably tell by the new character and the fact that Jackson didn't leave town)! The only things the two will have in common (that I know of, at least.) will be the alpha pack, which I'll be bringing into the story later, but still won't be a _huge _part of it, and I just found out from watching recent episodes that there will be something else, too! Just keep in mind the center of this story will be the (mostly) Lindsay, Stiles, and Isaac love triangle. It's more about the romance than the werewolves at this point, but I'll bring that in more as we go along! Also, I will try to post every week! I can't get on every day! I don't know why I'm always so nervous about this story, but I always feel like no one is going to like it, so, if you didn't like it, please don't say anything. Just review if you liked it, please! Thanks for reading! And, yes, I purposely kept all of this. ~L**

Chapter 14

She was running, running. Someone was close behind, and they were catching up quickly. Their eyes glowed a bright blue and their hair was pale and white. Only second until he would catch her, kill her. She turned, only to see that they were right behind. Their claws dug into her skin and then...

Lindsay bolted upright, panting. Sweat lined her brow as she scanned her room. That was probably the worst dream she'd had... Ever.

"You okay?" Lindsay jumped at the sound of Lydia's voice. She'd forgotten she was there.

She put her hand over her heart as her breathing slowed. "Yeah. Just a bad dream." Lindsay wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"For a second I thought maybe she did something while I was in the bathroom changing." Lydia pointed down the hall. Lindsay cringed. She told Lydia about Helen right before they went to sleep. Lydia had come next to Lindsay and whispered, "I'm so sorry" as she wrapped her arms around her.

"No." Lindsay shook her head. "You promise you won't tell, right?"

"I swear." Lydia put up her right hand.

"Lindsay, wake up!" Helen's voice called from downstairs. She did it every morning, as if Lindsay couldn't wake herself up.

"What a pleasure it is to hear that lovely voice every morning." Lindsay wrinkled her nose as she grimaced.

"Isaac's right, you know." Lydia crossed her arms. "About what you said he told you about her. She's not going to stop until someone makes her."

"It doesn't matter." Lindsay muttered, getting up and pulling her pajama top over her head.

"It does matter, Linz." Lydia pouted, using the nickname all of Lindsay's close friends had adopted for her. "She's hurting you." Lindsay put on a pair of skinny jeans and a flowing top, ignoring Lydia. She checked herself in the mirror, grabbing her makeup bag. "Linz." Lydia pleaded.

"What?" Lindsay turned mid-lip gloss, although she didn't mess it up.

"Get help, so someone doesn't have to do it for you."

"Like who?" Lindsay laughed. "Stiles? Isaac? Because they both care about me so much. Why don't we ask Allison to find me help!?" She finished doing her makeup and walked towards Lydia.

"Despite what you think, they care about you." Lydia's features softened. "Well, other than Allison." They both laughed.

"Lets go, so I can try to enjoy the horror that is Beacon Hills High." Lindsay grabbed her bag from a chair across the room and slung it over her shoulder.

Lydia got hers as well and followed Lindsay down the stairs. "He wouldn't have come if he didn't still like you."

"It doesn't matter." She shrugged as she opened the door and walked to her car. She noticed that Helen's was already gone.

Lydia stayed silent for the whole ride to the school, her lips pursed. When Lindsay finally stopped the car, Lydia's lips made a smacking sound before she said, "You need to tell him what really happened."

"You act like he'd listen." Lindsay rolled her eyes as they stepped out of the car.

Lydia stopped and her eyes bored into Lindsay. "For you, I bet he would."

* * *

Stiles started walking towards his first class, but found himself stopping short. Scott stopped beside him, saying something that Stiles ignored. At that moment, he didn't hear anything at all.

As if in slow motion, Lindsay turned towards the biology classroom, Lydia and a few of the other more popular girls by her side. She threw her head back in laughter, but Stiles could tell she wasn't happy. Her smile wobbled, her eyes were brimmed with tears, and, instead of her regular bright clothing, she wore a pair of black skinny jeans, matching black heels, and a dark red shirt with a part lacy and part glittery cross on the front and a see-through lace back. Stiles studied her broad shoulders, the prominent line where her spine was, and the section of her skin-colored bra he could see through the shirt.

As if she sensed him looking, Lindsay flipped her hair and slowly turned her head towards Stiles. Her smile wilted when she saw him. She looked as if she was a glass that had just shattered.

_She must really hate me, _Stiles thought.

Lydia put her hand on Lindsay's shoulder and turned her around, casting a vicious glare Stiles' way.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled, snapping Stiles back to reality.

Stiles turned around, his mouth wide open, and said a faint, "Huh?" Noise suddenly flooded through his ears again and everyone was walking quickly in an attempt to get to class on time.

"What were you looking at?" Scott craned his neck in an attempt to find out himself.

"I was-" Stiles looked back towards Lindsay, but she was gone. Stiles wondered if she had even been there in the first place. If Scott didn't see her, it didn't seem very possible. "Nothing." He started walking again.

"You sure?" Scott pulled ahead, occasionally glancing back. "You were frozen for like a minute."

"Yeah." Stiles gave him a fake grin. "It was nothing."

But, he wondered, how was he supposed to explain to Scott that he was still in love with the girl whose heart he'd broken because he wouldn't listen.

* * *

Melissa McCall stood behind a desk in the hospital, looking for a paper she needed a patient's parents to sign before surgery. She dug through the drawers and books, but just couldn't seem to find it. Melissa sat back onto the chair behind the desk, flustered. Today just wasn't her day. First she found out that they were lowering her pay _again, _then she'd lost her cell phone for nearly an hour, now this. But she tried to relax now. It was the first time she sat down that day, and she was going to try to enjoy it, at least for a second. But she couldn't seem to find a comfortable position. Melissa slowly realized it was because something was in the back pocket of her pants. She stood up long enough to take it out. She held it up in front of her face, slowly realizing what it was. A large wad of cash. She bolted back up, surprised, as she flipped through the stack. Tens turned to twenties, twenties to fifties, and fifties to hundreds. There had to be a thousand dollars in her hands. She stared at the money in awe until her vision blurred before her eyes. The question was, how had it gotten there?

* * *

Derek's head bolted up when he heard frantic knocking on his door. Who could be there? Automatically, he let his claws come out as he crept over to the door.

"Derek!" Someone yelled. Derek stepped back in surprise as his claws disappeared again. He knew that voice. "Derek! Let us is! Please!" They pleaded, still banging on the door.

"How do I know this isn't a trick!?" He called back roughly.

"This isn't! Please! They're coming!" They cried.

Sighing, Derek opened the door. Erica came tumbling in, Boyd handing limply on her as they fell. Just as quickly, Derek closed the door. "What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"We need help." Erica said, tears streaming down her face. "Help Boyd."

"What did you two do?" He sat down beside Boyd's limp body.

"They took us, and we tried to escape. The one, Olivia, she was there, ready to stop us. We didn't mean to do it, Derek. I swear. We were just trying to save ourselves." Erica gave Derek a helpless look.

Derek rose an eyebrow in surprise. "You killed her."

"They found out and came after us. They hurt him, and he's probably dying."

"Who's they?" Derek lifted up Boyd's shirt to reveal long scratches deep into his body. They probably weren't healing because he was worried about Erica.

"The alpha pack." Erica's lip wobbled. "The rest of them, at least. Kali, Ennis, Ethan, Aidan, and-"

"Deucalion." Derek finished for her. "Do you want to be an alpha?"

"No." Erica shook her head. "Not at all. Neither does Boyd."

"Boyd probably isn't an alpha anymore." Derek didn't look Erica in the eye. "He's practically dead already."

Erica let more tears spill out of her eyes. "Can't you do something?"

"I don't think I should." Derek glanced at Erica, noticing she was about to plead for him to help, but he cut her off. "You need to do it."

"Do what?"

"I think I know a way you can save him and not be an alpha anymore."

* * *

**Author's note: Questions:**

**1) Do you think Lindsay will tell Stiles what really happened?**

**2) Will he listen?**

**3) Do you think Stiles and Lindsay will get back together? **

**4) Or will Lindsay and Isaac get together?**

**5) How did the money get in Melissa's pocket(if you paid close attention to details from earlier chapters, you should know this one)?**

**and**

**6) Will Erica be able to save Boyd?**

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
